Raging Ice
by XPsypher
Summary: It was all over, he had failed to avenge his team. Now he was apart of the body count, and his capo was left all alone to defend himself. Fate was a funny thing, coming in to save Ghiaccio when he'd least expect it. Now, where in the world was he! ( Now Cross-posted on AO3!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sitting in procrastination station as I type this, when I'm supposed to be doing actual work. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has thought to do something like this, and probably someone out there has done it better, but I at least want to give it a try.**

**I don't own any characters in either My Hero Academia or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, this crossover is just something I want to contribute to both of the fandoms.**

**Just to warn you readers, don't expect each chapter to be long. Right now I'll only be posting updates up to 500-1000 words, I need to get the feel of this story as I go along this rocky ride. If you have read my other stories(Which you probably haven't) You should know my terrible track record with them.**

**I hope that this story will at least last long enough to give you guys something fun to read. With that all said, please enjoy!**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"YELLING INSIDE OF MIND"**_

* * *

.

.

.

It felt like his entire being was being forcibly flung throw a violent wind tunnel. His body hurt, his mind hurt, all he wanted was to find solace for one in his life, to find peace.

A tore out into the void as he felt himself compressing, going smaller and smaller before...

Darkness.

The wind had stilled. The violent wind was replaced by a comforting warmth. A warmth that slowly lulled Ghiaccio to sleep...

.

.

.

.

.

Ghiaccio woke to his body moving, albeit slowly, but something was definitely pushing him. He squirmed against the force, finding that his movement was extremely limited, especially because of the contracting walls around him...

Wait.

_"What the hell?" _He mumbled, though the words only reverberated through his mind. Slowly his mind was becoming ever more clear, and quickly a sense of panic was fluttering in his gut.

_"What the fuck?"_

Ghiaccio could only watch in disturbed fascination as the warm walls around him pushed against him and down a path, a path that soon opened up to a bright light and an explosion of sound.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**_

Instead of a string of horrendous curse words, what came out of Ghiaccio's mouth was a shrill cry, way too high for the Italian man's usual tenor.

Ghiaccio could hear a multitude of voices around him, all adults, wincing at his piercing cry. Large latex gloved hands lifted Ghiaccio up as a cloth wiped him clean.

A voice, fit for a middle aged woman called out in a mix of bewilderment and happiness. He couldn't understand a single word she said, in fact he couldn't understand anything that was said in that room.

It didn't help that he couldn't control his body to stop screaming.

The screams tearing through Ghiaccio's lungs wouldn't stop, he couldn't find the will to stop them. It was like he hardly had any control over his body, something that came apparent as he was passed over to soft and clammy hands.

As another scream threatened to come out, warm arms, similar to the encompassing warmth from before cradled his body. Ghiaccio found himself quiet in an instant, small body melting in the warmth as his mind continued to reel. His wide blurry eyes opened to stare at a feminine blob with disheveled, short, ash-blonde hair. What stood out to Ghiaccio was her red eyes, filled with so much warmth and happiness, unlike his capo. Yet, among all of that hid something deeper, something incredibly sad.

Her thin lips trembled as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Ghiaccio stared at her in wonder mind trying to comprehend the situation he was in.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

.

.

.

Ever since the day she came back from the Musutafu Health Center, Mitsuki knew that something was off about her child. Despite what many assumed she actually was very fond of kids, and had babysat many other children as one of her many jobs in her youth. So she knew something was up when Takara stopped talking altogether.

Waking up to silence on the first day nearly sent her into cardiac arrest, but upon seeing Takara's black eyes observing her, she knew that he was somewhat okay. It was a stark difference from when she was in the hospital. The poor baby came out screaming and wouldn't stop screaming until he either cried himself to sleep or was put into her arms. Mitsuki was prepared to embrace this normality, but coming home to a relatively quiet baby was something she wasn't prepared for.

She didn't know what to do, not even doctors could get a reaction out of him, and her parents were only making this worse.

And there she was, sitting alone in a pretty well off apartment, spoon feeding a 4 month old who just stared blankly back at her. It was annoying and aggravating but Mitsuki wouldn't let her emotions get to her. The only thing she could do was hope that this was just a faze that he'd soon grow out of.

* * *

**I'll also like to point out that I will be changing somethings to fit Ghiaccio easily into MHA's world. **

**So take this as a bit of an AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**It can't hurt to post one more chapter before I go to bed.**

* * *

Takara Fujimori, Ghiaccio's new name, He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

For twenty years the assassin had gone under one name, one consistent identity, and then it was gone. Was this some sort of cosmic joke? Did God honestly think that he'd be ready to give up all that he was and assimilate to this new life?

Hell no!

Ghiaccio wasn't going down without a fight, Takara Fujimori could wait for all he cared, but that didn't mean he couldn't investigate his surroundings. The anger inside of him was burning with intensity, but all of that had to be pushed back to deal with what was happening with him in the present. He couldn't afford lose it at a time like this.

His new mother hd was loud and brash, sharing a near identical personality with his that it was almost unsettling. She also appeared to be a single mother, since Ghiaccio had yet to see his new biological father around the apartment they lived this his new mother, who apparently was named Mitsuki, worked had into the night. Because of this, Ghiaccio was often taken to what he assumed to be his Grandparents house, where he would wait until his mother came to pick him up.

They were a sweet elderly couple, with personalities that seemed a polar opposite with his mother. To Ghiaccio they seemed to be the conservative and silent type, something that while he didn't particularly care for, he also didn't mind.

His grandparents home was a place for Ghiaccio to have his mind clear for thinking and planning. So, the first thing he came down on was learning the language, and what an awful road that would be. Japanese was a language that Ghiaccio already had a hard time comprehending, so being forced by his surroundings to learn it only put more fuel to the fire.

So there he was crawling around his new grandfather's study under the silence of the home, trying desperately to find any language books that he could use to get him to read. Unfortunately for him, his plans would soon be interrupted by large hands picking him up into the air. In shock, Ghiaccio turned his head to see the relieved look of his grandfather, who began to chastise the boy in Japanese.

Ghiaccio stared at him with a bitter frown. "_Oh shut up you old fart."_

He continued to pout as he was led out of the room and back into the living room where his play-pin was. But before he could be set down the brash voice of his grandmother stopped his grandfather in his tracks. The two men stared at the old woman as she gave a disapproving glare at her husband who by now, was sweating nervously. It was so bad that Ghiaccio swore that he felt the liquid soak into his shirt.

His assumption was proven right when his grandmother yanked him out of her husband' arms, angrily shouting at her husband in Japanese, as the pour man wet the ground with his sweat. Ghiaccio was transfixed throughout all of this, no normal human should have been able to sweat like that, not unless they had a medical condition or even...

Even...

There was no way...

Could his grandfather be a stand user?

No, even if he was he couldn't see anything anymore out of the ordinary. Ghiaccio didn't even know if he still had his White Album, so he could only watch in astonishment as his grandmother bent down and touched the puddle of sweat, only for it to disappear and make the floor look even better than it already was.

He stared at that spot for a solid minuet.

What in the world were these people?

* * *

"Um, darling?" Hiroshi Fujimori stammered, pointing at his grandson in his wife's arms. Miho Fujimori followed her husband's finger, laying eyes on the gobsmacked baby in her arms. The elderly couple stared in silence before realizing that this must have been the first time little Takara had seen a quirk.

For the rest of the time the small child was with them, neither of them could escape his curious stare and chubby fingers that would poke and prod at them like some strange science specimen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghiaccio officially hated time.

Days felt slower than usual, and in those slow hours all that he was able to do was sleep, eat, play with toys, and poop. However by the time he was nearly two, he had another troublesome thing to deal with:

Teething.

His gums were on fire, aching as the baby teeth inside of them slowly made their way out into the world. He found himself clamping down on anything in his reach, much to his new mother's dismay. Nothing would stop him, as long as this pain lasted, nothing would escape his slobbery gummy wrath. Nothing could vanquish the beast rumbling inside of him.

Nothing except the cool surface of a teething ring.

Ghiaccio was in a state of bliss whenever he ran the cool ring against his gums. It calmed him down enough to the point where his mother could focus on other things, like having guests in their apartment.

One of the first guests that Ghiaccio could remember was a green haired woman with a slim build. She was timid and shy, someone entirely different from his mother, but from the looks of things actually seemed like a long time friend.

Ghiaccio listened from his play-pin, ears straining to catch any words that he'd recognize. Luckily for him, his Japanese had improved to the point where he could make out simple sentences, but not enough for him to listen to a full conversation. It was a combination of his Grandparents reading to him, and his mother's attempts at getting him to speak to her.

"How have you and Takara been this week?" The green one, apparently named Inko, asked. Seeing as they were only talking about mundane things, Ghiaccio drowned out the rest of the conversation, opting to mess with the building blocks in front of him. That is, until his ears picked up something interesting.

* * *

.

.

"I got a call from him last night."

"Wait...you don't mean." Inko trailed off, apprehension laced in her voice. She looked at Mitsuki for any hope that she could be wrong, but the other woman just nodded her head with a frustrated expression. Inko stayed silent as she gathered her thoughts, and eventually she spoke."I-I thought you cut ties from him completely...How in the world did he even find your number?!"

"Inko, please!" Mitsuki laughed, silently thankful for her friend's concern. " I have it all covered. I repeated what I already said to him when we broke it off. It's too dangerous to be around someone like that, I've already got an earful from my mom to tell me that."

"Mitsuki she only wants what's best for you."

"Inko...we've had this conversation before. You should know my own feeling towards my mother."

"Yes but..."

"But nothing!" Mitsuki interjected before Inko could continue. "Besides, I have my mind on someone else right now."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Inko!" Mitsuki whined. " You've met him before remember, the photographer working for _that_ fashion agency!"

"Him?!" Inko yelped, mouth gaping like a fish. She searched Mitsuki's eyes for any sign of deception, but found none. Eventually, she found the strength to speak. "Mitsuki...he doesn't seem like your type."

"**Inko!"**

* * *

.

.

Ghiaccio watched with a raised eyebrow as his mother threw a throw pillow at Inko, trying to hide the rising blush on her face. While the two women were busy bickering with each other, Ghiaccio took that moment to ponder on the information he'd just heard.

Whoever his biological father was, his mother saw him to be too dangerous to be around. Not only that but apparently his grandparents, especially his grandmother, were not fond of him at all.

That only made Ghiaccio equally even more curious and frustrated than he wanted to be. All of the hypothetical questions floating around in his mind were starting to drive him crazy.

"_Dammit!" _He sneered, clutching a building block in his hand with a white knuckled grip. "_Even in this world I can't have a stable family!"_

"Takara?"

The sound of his knew name drew Ghiaccio's attention back to the older women on the couch, who looked at him with mirroring stares of worry. It was then when Ghiaccio felt his chest heaving rapidly and liquid trailing down his chubby cheeks.

He was unknowingly teetering on the verge of a tantrum, but that only fueled Ghiaccio's simmering anger.

He mostly ignored the careful hands of his mother as she picked him up to rest him on her lap. However, the embrace did help him calm down.

Mostly.

* * *

**The plot thickens...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people are excited to read this! However I should clarify some things before we get into the story.**

**Ghiaccio won't be in baby form for too long, and he**** isn't being reincarnated as Bakugo. Don't worry, the angry fire boi will have an important role into this story. I am also debating on whether Ghiaccio would be a hero or not, in Golden Wind he dosen't seem like the type of person that would go out of his way to protect innocents...**

**Then there's the quirks. That will be addressed in the next chapter.**

* * *

Masaru Bakugo was an interesting man to say the least. He was a kind and soft spoken individual, a polar opposite to Mitsuki. Ghiaccio hardly ever saw a person like that in his old life.

Usually they'd be the type of person to fall victim in Italy's crime ridden streets.

Ghiaccio had first met him when Mitsuki picked him up from his grandparents after a particularly late night. Turns out, to everyone's surprise, she had just gotten back from a date; a date she hid from her grandparents. They were livid at first, but one look at Mitsuki's date settled their anger down to a slow simmer. Turns out Mitsuki was a model, a very popular one at that, and met Masaru during one of her photo shoots. Ghiaccio didn't know what the woman saw in that man, but whatever it was, it made her insanely infatuated.

Eventually Masaru's appearances became more frequent, and his name was the hottest topic ever discussed whenever Mitsuki had friends over. By the time that Ghiaccio was three and a half, Mitsuki and Masaru were closer than ever, and eventually sported matching rings.

The wedding wasn't like the extravagant parties that Ghiaccio was used to, instead it was a private affair for only close family members and friends to partake in. Ghiaccio watched the entire ceremony interest, staying silent even during the cheerful claps once Mitsuki and Masaru had completed their vows.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about the two adults, even after all the the he had spent with them. Happiness like this couldn't last forever.

* * *

Two months after Masaru and Mitsuki's marriage they had all moved into a much more bigger and lavish house, beyond Ghiaccio wildest dreams.

Now Ghiaccio had never considered himself poor, though he did know how it felt to be payed like shit, he never considered himself to be wealthy either. One of his many dreams was making bank and living life of luxury. This couldn't have come closer enough.

Life continued on but then came Ghiaccio's toughest challenge yet:

Dealing with other children.

* * *

There were some days were Ghiaccio wished he still didn't have his adult mind. This was one of those days.

He had stationed himself around a large set of building blocks, trying his hardest to not get annoyed at the laughing and screaming children running around him at the Japanese equivalent of a daycare.

He had started going a month after the had moved into their new home, and even though he knew it was coming, he still hated the change.

"Takara-kun."

Ghiaccio grimaced, turning at the sound of his Japanese name to stare at one of the daycare workers standing over him. It was a young woman with black hair and a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. She eyed the building blocks in front of him with curiosity before kneeling down to his level.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids over there?" She asked, casting a glance over her shoulder to the mass of children playing wildly with toys and finger paint. Ghiaccio pressed his mouth into a thin line, look straight into the woman's eyes, and said one firm word in Japanese.

"No."

Ghiaccio was terrible with dealing with children, those pint-sized demons aggravated the hell out of him. But the last thing he wanted to happen was accidentally hurting one of them, that was the exact reason why he distanced himself from them all. However, the daycare lady didn't seem to take a hint.

Defying his wishes she grabbed onto his left arm, pulling him away from his stash of building blocks and over to the finger painting station. Ghiaccio put on the struggle of his life, fighting desperately against the pull, but his strength was no match against a mature adult.

"Takara-kun please, you need to play with the other kids!" The lady hissed, smile becoming slightly more strained. "You can't be alone all the time!" Ghiaccio was having none of it and did something that no one in that room would expect.

He bent down and bit the daycare worker on the hand, hard.

* * *

Masaru Bakugo tapped his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel as he stole occasional glances at his step-son from the rear view mirror. It was his turn to pick Takara up from daycare but the last thing he expected was seeing his son glaring hard at the floor while Ms Sukimoto greeted him with a bandaged hand.

Takara's teeth did break the skin but the bite wasn't enough to warrant stitches, Masaru was grateful for that.

Masaru took one last glance at Takara before he had his eyes back on the road. Takara was going to get a stern talking to when he got home, though he didn't know if the three year-old would take anything he said to heart. He at least hoped that his son would learn something before Mitsuki returned home. The last thing he wanted was his wife yelling at their three-year old, especially since her hormones were all out of wack.

He prayed that the next addition to their family wouldn't bring anymore stress to their lives.

How wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Good lord this story is blowing up! I'm just as excited you guys are in making this story, I thank you all for your inputs and reviews, keep em coming!**

**As of now Ghiaccio's future is still up in the air as of what I want to do with him, but him being a full fledged hero dosen't sit well with me. As some reviews noted Ghiaccio wouldn't fit well into a hero role. I'm thinking about him either going on full Anti-Hero, Anti-****Villain, Vigilante, or just not do any hero business and become the figure skater I know he wants to be!**

**But one thing is for sure, there will be blood, and lots of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_/We are interrupting your regular program to give you breaking news!_

_Terror in the streets of Musufatsu as-/_

.

"Seriously, another one?! Can't we go at least a week without something crazy happening! My commute is already bad as it is!" Mitsuki yelled, right hand nearly breaking the TV remote with her iron grip.

"Honey, please don't break the remote again. I don't think we can afford any more." Masaru pleaded with his heavily pregnant wife, taking his eyes off of their son eating his breakfast.

Ghiaccio ignored the married couple and paid close attention to the TV, watching with interest as it broadcast-ed screaming civilians and maniacal villains.

Villains, It was almost too absurd of a concept to be real. But In all honesty, he should have put two and two together when he found out about quirks. Though seeing news coverage was enough to make him come to terms with the truth.

Apparently in this world almost everyone had some type of power, no matter how mundane it might be. And because of those powers, some people thought id be a great idea to deliver justice on their own terms. It was like a plot straight out of an old comic book.

He could only imagine how different the life of a gang member would be here, a lot harder that was for sure. Would it even be wise to go back into that business with all of these heroes flying around? Ghiaccio found it to be highly unlikely. There wasn't really any good reason for him to go back to a life of crime, not when the new life he had was leagues better than the one he left. Only time would tell.

There was no point in worrying about the future when the present was far more important. Ghiaccio was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sharp clatter of the TV remote hitting the ground. His and Ghiaccio horror, Mitsuki had doubled over in pain. However when seeing growing damp spot on her dress they all knew what happened.

Mitsuki's water had broke.

In a hectic event such as this you'd think that the one panicking the most would be woman in labor, but it was quite the opposite. Masaru was a nervous and hyperventilating wreck even as he drove his family to the hospital while Mitsuki tried to calm him down in the passenger seat. Once Mitsuki was wheeled into the maternity ward, Ghiaccio and Masaru were escorted into the waiting room. While waiting Masaru made a call to Mitsuki's parents, before eventually being joined by the elderly couple.

The delivery had gone without complications, and when the group was let into Mitsuki's hospital room, they were all greeted by the powerful cries of the new edition to their family.

"Do you have a name in mind?" A lone nurse asked in the midst of the loud cries. She waited patiently beside Mitsuki's hospital bed with a clipboard in hand. Mitsuki and Masaru looked at each other for a long second before Mitsuki finally spoke up.

"I think we agreed on Katsuki, right love?" She looked up to her husband with a tired smile. Masaru nodded as the nurse wrote down the new information before taking her leave to give the family their space.

"Love, bring Takara here." Mitsuki smiled. " Takara honey, meet your new baby brother!" She cooed, presenting the bundle of cloth in her arms to the curious three year old. The two adults watched in baited breath as Takara leaned over from his father's arms, staring into the red doe-eyed face of Katsuki Bakugo. Takara took a single chubby finger, and poked his little brother gently against the cheek.

Katsuki screamed.

* * *

April 20th, the day the Bakugo household went from moderately quiet to buzzing with sound. Ghiaccio had been an only child, so it was extremely uncomfortable to share a room with a whining, screaming, baby.

Katsuki, unlike Ghiaccio, never got rid of his screaming habit when he was released from the hospital. Ghiaccio knew that the kid couldn't help it, but by the six month he was pushing down the urge to shut Katsuki up.

Permanently.

He didn't know how Masaru and Mitsuki kept their sanity as they stayed up till ungodly hours trying to get their newest child to go to sleep. But it wasn't just sleep, little Bakugo was fussy about anything and everything. If he didn't like food, he was sure to make everyone know, that went the same with people. The kid had a deadly combination if anger and sass that made Ghiaccio dread the years to come. He didn't want to imagine what he'd be like as a child or even worse...a_ teenager._

Ghiaccio shuddered at the thought, now having newfound appreciation for the screaming child lying in a crib a few feet away from him. This time in a person's life passes over quickly, it was best he appreciate it now until it was too late.

_"Stupid Brat...go the fuck to sleep already..."_ Ghiaccio was way to tired to keep talking. Sleep had claimed his eyes and soon he did what he thought was impossible:

Getting a good night's rest.

* * *

**I've been writing a lot more now. Hopefully I'll upload another chapter before the week is over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Back at it again with a slightly longer chapter and goodness the feedback I'm already getting is wonderful, please keep it coming. This is another slow chapter but I hope to pick up the pace in the next chapters.**

**To the people that are wondering yes there will be JoJo elements in this story, eventually. Right now its just a huge load of set up so please be patient.**

* * *

"All right, everyone smile!"

"..."

"_Takara please_ smile for once!"

Ghiaccio ignored the photographer's plea, even as he saw Mitsuki's icy grin out of the corner of his eye. They had been at this for a few hours by that point, and all Ghiaccio wanted to do was walk right out and sleep. Family photos were never his favorite, especially as a child. This was one of the few times in life that parents got to dress their child up like a doll, and Ghiaccio hated it.

The camera flash blinked a total of six times before it was over and Ghiaccio was relieved.

"Great job!" The photographer smiled. "Now, how about a photo with just the kids?"

Ghiaccio blanched as Mitsuki and Masaru agreed to the idea. But if this was the last one, he'd let it go smoothly as possible. Making a scene would only get him nowhere, Mitsuki would be sure of that. So Ghiaccio let himself get dragged around as they prepared the set.

"All right you two, stay still!" Mitsuki and Masaru stood behind the photographer with wide smiles as the photographer set the camera.

Ghiaccio stared back at the three of them, mouth frowning as deep as it could go. He had katsuki in his arms, who was squirming around and making it very difficult to keep still. Eventually the little toddler found was sitting on his lap, small hands reaching upward to pinch and pull at Ghiaccio chubby cheeks.

_You fucking brat! _"Stop it!" Ghiaccio hissed, prying Katsuki's fingers off of his cheeks, only for the toddler to latch back on them. "For the love of-" Ghiaccio's hands were trembling in a mix of annoyance and anger.

_Someone better get this little shit off me before I-_

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki cooed, drawing the toddler's attention away from his brother's face. "Now!"

The camera flashed five times, catching perfect shots of the two brothers before ending. "Wow, those were some good shots!" The cameraman said, eyebrows raised. He beckoned Mitsuki and Masaru over before showing them the results, the two parents were in comedic astonishment and awe.

The pictures, once they were developed and framed, turned out to be better than Ghiaccio was expecting. They found their place hung up in the family's dining room each in medium sized frames, except for the one where it was just Ghiaccio and Katsuki. That one was the favorite of Masaru and Mitsuki and they always showed it off to whatever guests they had over.

Ghiaccio couldn't help but agree that he and Katsuki did look very cute, but that one moment of serenity was outweighed by the absolute annoyance Katsuki was. The little toddler's face was caught in a moment of curiosity, red eyes sparkling and lips upturned into a wide smile. He was a carbon copy of his mother, albeit with short spiky hair. Ghiaccio was the polar opposite.

His skin was three shades darker than his younger brother, and had dark brown curls that hung loosely to the nape of his neck. His wide black eyes were down turned with thick lashes and instead of thin wide lips, his were fuller. Overall, he was the perfect mix of Caucasian and Asian descent. His face was caught in an annoyed frown, holding Katsuki in a firm grip in case he fell. The two boys looked nothing alike, despite sharing the same mother.

Ghiaccio wanted to throw up.

* * *

One one particular weekend Ghiaccio found himself out of the house, taken by Mitsuki to be dropped off at Inko's apartment. When they had arrived Mitsuki had handed Katsuki over to Ghiaccio so she could wrap Inko up in a firm hug.

"Inko, you deserve a break! How about a girl's night out?"

"That would be nice but I can't just leave Izuku alone." The green haired woman frowned, unconsciously messing with her hair as she turned her gaze to a small playpen in the living room. Turns out Mitsuki wasn't the only one who had gotten pregnant, Inko had given birth to her first child a month after Katsuki was born, a baby boy. Ghiaccio had seen the kid at a glance once in passing, but as he went to place Katsuki into the playpen , he decided to get a closer look. There was no denying Izuku's similarities to his mother, with his green hair and large almost circular eyes. But his hair was far more fluffier, messy, and short; not to mention the small quantity of freckles dotting his cheeks. His baby romper was plain white, except for a dinosaur logo in the middle.

Izuku stared up at Ghiaccio before bringing his attention to Katsuki, who toddled up to a pile of brightly colored toys suited for someone his age. Ghiaccio turned is eyes away from the two toddlers and walked back over to Mitsuki and Inko.

"Don't worry Inko, it'll be fine! See, you'll have my oldest here to help you!"

Inko glanced down at Ghiaccio with a wary glance. "But..."

"Don't worry, Takara's a smart kid."

"..."

"Mitsuki, he's only four."

"You'd be surprised." Mitsuki beamed, kneeling down to pat Ghiaccio on the shoulder. "Takara behave while I'm gone, okay?" She squeezed lightly on his shoulder. With the stern look she gave, that sounded more like a threat than general advise.

"I will." He responded, looking straight into Mitsuki's eyes. Mitsuki smiled seemingly assured of leaving her kids and walked out, waving one last time before the doors closed. Ink and Ghiaccio didn't even have the chance to turn around when they both heard a loud scream.

"IZUKU!" Ink screamed, racing into the living room. Izuku sat in the playpen openly crying as he tried to get his pacifier back from Katsuki, who held it out of his reach.

"Mine! Mine!" Izuku cried.

Ghiaccio sighed in annoyance before stomping over to the tiny devil he called a brother. He grabbed hold of Katsuki's little arm when the toddler tried to crawl away.

"Katsuki, that's not very nice." Ghiaccio drawled out. "Give it back."

"No! Mine!" Katsuki cried, holding the pacifier against his chest with his free hand.

"Katsuki_,_ that's not yours. _Give. It. Back_."

"NO!"

"_Katsuki." _Ghiaccio pressed his face closer to Katsuki's until it was just and inch away. His black eyes bore into small red ones, daring the younger brother to even try resisting. The two stared at each other for awhile before Katsuki eventually gave up, dropping the pacifier on the ground and looking away.

"Oh no, I want you to look at Izuku and apologize. Get it? Apologize, _Now_!" Katsuki flinched at Ghiaccio's firm tone and turned to face a teary eyed Izuku. Katsuki was fumbling for words when Ghiaccio's hand rested on his small shoulder.

"What do we say when we apologize?" He hissed into the little boys ear. Katsuki's lip trembled as he looked up at Izuku with the saddest eyes.

"Sowwy." Katsuki grumbled. Ghiaccio squeezed his shoulder harder, eyes boring holes into the back of the kid's head.

"_What was that?_" He growled.

"S-Sorry."

"That's better." Ghiaccio released his grip and stood up to give the kid some space. Inko was silent the whole time, watching the exchange between the two brother with wide concerned eyes. Ghiaccio didn't know what her problem was, sometimes being nice won't get the message into a kids head. Sometimes you had to be rough with them. Ghiaccio handed the pacifier back to Izuku, who squealed with glee, while glancing up at Inko.

"What?" He asked.

"OH! Um..uh...nothing." Inko waved her hands frantically and turned her head away from Ghiaccio's gaze. She busied herself with cupping Izuku's chubby cheeks, checking for non-existent bumps and bruises.

_Wow._ Ghiaccio snorted in amusement. _This woman is a giant doormat_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Since its spring break, I'll have a lot more time to write. The next chapter will be a small time skip to get closer to the main story. I appreciate everyone's patience, and don't worry, White Album is coming soon.**

* * *

Once Ghiaccio turned six his current lackadaisical life was over.

He stared hard at the ground, hands tightly gripping the straps of his backpack as Masaru guided him down the neighborhood sidewalk. Seeing his son's apparent stress Masaru patted Ghiaccio on the yellow cap over his head. Ghiaccio glared up at him but the older man deflected it with a kind smile.

"School isn't so bad Takara," He began. " You'll be surrounded by people of your own age to play with! Think of all the friends you'll make!" Masaru beamed, clapping his hands in happiness, while tears developed in the corners of his eyes.

"My little boy is growing up so fast!" He whispered.

_Oh please. _Ghiaccio sneered, looking away from Masaru's sickening happiness. He'd rather die than be stuck in a room full of children for nearly the whole day.

Once they had arrived at the school grounds, and after a full minute of Masaru pulling Ghiaccio into a tight hug, Ghiaccio was let go. He along with a few other young students were marched into the building and escorted into their different homeroom classes.

Ghiaccio quickly surveyed his own homeroom when he was ushered in, and he already hated it. Chatting wildly in different groups were probably some of the loudest, most obnoxious children he had ever seen. The amount of energy wafting off of them nearly gave Ghiaccio a stroke just by standing there. Very quickly, he decided that he wanted none of this. So, Ghiaccio found himself a seat in the back corner of the class by the window, so he could sit in peace.

Not even a minute went by before his peace was disturbed. He could feel the curious eyes of someone on the right side of his head, but he didn't bother to look. He was eventually forced to once he heard the loud tap of shoes come up to the side of his desk.

A young six year old girl smiled at him with a wide toothy grin. She had short black pigtails and a huge gap between her front two teeth.

"Hi! My name is-"

"Leave me alone." Ghiaccio interjected, staring at the poor girl coldly.

"B-But-"

"I don't care." He deadpanned, shooing the girl away with his right hand. "Go away."

The pure shock and astonishment on that girl's face was magical. Ghiaccio held back a snicker as the poor girl's lips started to tremble and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"You're mean!" She wailed, running back to wherever she came from. He shouldn't have felt good about this but, it was just too hilarious.

"Hey!" A young six year old boy marched over to where Ghiaccio sat, dragging the crying girl from earlier with him.

"You can't say those things to my sister! Who do you think you are?!" He got in Ghiaccio's face, who pointedly ignored him. Ghiaccio stared out the window, finding something interesting to look at outside.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

Ghiaccio wanted to roll his eyes, but he held back. Instead he turned his attention back to the two girls, and frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked, making sure to sound as condescending as physically possible. The aftermath again, was absolutely magical.

* * *

Eventually six months into the school year, and Ghiaccio had made no friends in the entire school. He had set the standard for himself at the beginning of the year, effectively distancing himself from everyone, except the teachers.

It wasn't like he thought he was better than everyone there. Even if he did, as long as he got his work done and kept a good record with the teachers, he was content. And it wasn't a surprise that all the students saw him as the teacher's pet, even if he did not act as the conventional type.

The subject matter in the classes was so obnoxiously basic that Ghiaccio contemplated asking his parents to let him skip a few grades. Everyone knew Ghiaccio was smart, but no one knew by how much. He realized that revealing any more about his true intellect would probably be a stupid thing to do. But it was tempting, the cheesy songs and the screaming wild children was slowly starting to drive him insane.

So he bared it and the days passed soundly, until his classmates quirks had started to surface.

Every single one, even that pig tailed girl, got their quirks. All except for Ghiaccio.

This was probably karma from him acting like such a dick to all of the students, but that didn't mean Ghiaccio had to like it. Ghiaccio already felt the stares, finally there was something that his classmates could use against him.

So Ghiaccio pestered Masaru and Mitsuki, until they finally took him to the pediatrician to get everything sorted out.

Ghiaccio waited anxiously bin the medical room as the old doctor examined the many x-rays showed on a wide desktop. There was a long silence before Mitsuki spoke.

"So, can you tell us anything Doc?"

The doctor sighed and spun around to face the family. He took a sparing glance at a clipboard and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not finding anything here that would tell us if Takara is indeed quirk-less. To be honest Mrs. Bakugou, your son should have presented at the normal age. But this could also mean that young Takara is a late-bloomer."

Mitsuki and Masaru sighed with relief. " You heard that kid? You have nothing to worry about. Your quirk will come out eventually."

Eventually.

The doctor visit had been stuck on Ghiaccio's mind ever since they had left. Waiting was his least favorite thing to do, but if he had to wait for his quirk to develop then so be it.

"_Late bloomer my ass." _Ghiaccio grumbled. You'd think that will all of the villains running around parents would be extra careful about keeping track of their children, but Ghiaccio couldn't have been more wrong. There he was, alone at a small park, sulking on one of the swings on the swing set. Back in Italy you always had to be careful of where you went, people would use you regardless of what your age was. Here though, you were free to live your life. Maybe it was because of the sector Ghiaccio lived in but, it was a nice change of pace.

"Oi,Taka-pig!"

But even so, evil would still find a way to survive.

Ghiaccio sighed, turning to the call of his unfortunate nickname, only to get a face full of dirt. Ghiaccio sputtered and coughed, scrambling to get the dirt off of his face as a group of four waltzed up to him. They were apart of his homeroom class and had it out for him ever since day one. Up till this point the four boys hadn't done anything to attack him, until their quirks emerged. It appeared to Ghiaccio that the presence of their quirks gave them all a boost to go and confront him.

How cute.

Two hands pushed him hard off of the swing, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Ghiaccio coughed, feeling the embers of hot anger slowly fill his gut. He clenched his teeth as he looked up at his assailants, trying and failing, to keep his calm facade up.

_What the fuck?!_ "What do you idiots want?"

The leader of the group, a brown haired kid with dots for pupils and wacky hair, glared at him. He grabbed a fistful of Ghiaccio's hair and pulled him up to his feet.

"You think you're so better than us," He sneered. "Acting all high and mighty like the half-breed you are." He jammed his finger hard into Ghiaccio's chest. "But you're all talk with no bite, your quirkless!" He roared, shoving Ghiaccio back onto the ground with two hands. Ghiaccio clenched his hands on the ground as he slowly sat up. They were just kids, stupid kids that didn't understand the consequences of their actions. But as the seconds ticked by, Ghiaccio started to care less and less. He had no problems hitting children, and him being just as small as they were only made this more fare. If it was a fight they wanted, Ghiaccio was more than happy to deliver.

"Are you done?" Ghiaccio asked.

"Shut the hell up!" One of the other kids goons shouted, kicking him hard on the side. Ghiaccio shrugged off the impact, rising to his feet as the group surrounded him, fists raised. It was clear that talking to them wouldn't work, in fact it would only make them angrier. A wide grin enveloped Ghiaccios's face as he felt the fire of adrenaline course through his veins. He was going to enjoy this.

"I might not have a quirk," Ghiaccio growled. " but I don't need one to kick all of your asses!"

* * *

Ghiaccio was a bit too optimistic as to the outcome of that fight, but even as he walked away with a body littered with bruises, the group of bullies didn't come out unscathed. Two of them shared a broken nose and a broken arm, while the leader lost his two front teeth.

Mitsuki was quick to ground him, but Ghiaccio didn't care.

He felt great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Im back at it again, this time with a double whammy for you all. I'm glad you all are liking this story so far. I will admit that the pacing is still a bit slow but I am hopeful for it to pick up in the next few chapters. Please be patient. The more I write the more this feels almost slice of life esque.**

**White album will still be a ****thing, do not worry. All in due time.**

* * *

For three weeks Ghiaccio had been forbidden from going anywhere other than school. He had at first tried to explain the situation to the couple, but Mitsuki wasn't having it and Masaru was too anxious to disobey his wife's orders. However, Ghiaccio wasn't mad. At that time he hadn't discovered any favorite spots to hang around other than the park, that happened to be overrun by snot nosed children. So he took his punishment with stride, grateful for the time away from the nosy neighborhood kids too the comforts of his own room.

Unfortunately that didn't save him from the horror that was chores. They were simple but tiring enough for his six year old body to drive Ghiaccio crazy. Mitsuki shared parallels to a prison warden, monitoring Ghiaccio's every move and making sure that each chore was complete. That woman was trying to instill the fear of God in Ghiaccio, and to her credit, it was working.

Mothers were things never to be trifled with.

Despite this Ghiaccio's anger flared up in random spikes, resulting in more chores piled onto his tiny arms. Masaru and Mitsuki knew that their son was smarter than the average kid, and they only wanted him to realize that his actions, no matter how good, would gather consequences. Ghiaccio thought that all of that was utter bullshit. In his mind those kids got what was coming to them, they were all asking for an ass whooping and they got it. They should have been lucky that his younger self was in the driver seat. Ghiaccio knew that everything could have turned out worse. They were absent from school on the first week of Ghiaccio's punishment, but when they returned on the second, they avoided him like the plague; as did all of his other classmates. Ghiaccio didn't care, the quiet was much needed.

Sadly, he couldn't escape the obnoxious noise of Katsuki.

By that time Katsuki could speak in semi-complete sentences, and was running around the house like a bat out of hell. When Masaru and Mitsuki were too busy, Ghiaccio was the one to make sure that the little devil was out of trouble. And for the next two years, that never changed.

Katsuki was five when he developed his quirk one day during his stay at daycare. To Ghiaccio it was nothing special, just a bunch of sparks coming from his hands, but not everyone else saw it that way. He had remembered walking in with Mitsuki to pick Katsuki up, witnessing almost all of the kids there worshiping the ground Katsuki walked on. It was sickening to watch really, but he could tell that Katsuki was loving it.

"Isn't it cool Taka-nii?! Everyone said it is!"

It was the fifth time in the car ride that Katsuki had shoved his hands at Ghiaccio's face, and it was only because of those sparkling eyes that he didn't slap those chubby hands away. Instead Ghiaccio huffed from his nostrils and pushed the hands away with one hand, all while looking out the window. "Yeah it's cool." He agreed with forced enthusiasm.

Luckily Katsuki was a smart kid and knew when someone wasn't being truthful. He puffed up his cheeks and frowned. "Liar! If you don't like it then just say it to my face!"

"Fine," Ghiaccio turned to face the kid with a sneer. "Your quirk is a piece of-"

"_Takara_"

"-garbage."

"Shut up! The only reason you're mad is because you don't have one!"

"Why you _little shit-_"

"Takara, Katsuki, will you please shut up for just one second!" Mitsuki's disgruntled warning shut the bickering down. Katsuki puffed his cheeks, crossed his arms and looked away. Ghiaccio leaned heavily against the inside of the car door, looking outside at the passing houses to distract his anger.

* * *

Dinner at the Bakugo household was unusually quiet that night. Ghiaccio slouched on his chair, picking at his food as he watched Katsuki nearly engorge himself with food. Masaru and Mitsuki sat at opposite ends of the table, with Masaru casting worried glance at his unusually quiet wife. Eventually Mitsuki turned her attention towards Ghiaccio with a surprising amount of wariness and hope.

"Takara, I've been thinking. I think it would be nice for you to get involved."

"Involved? Involved with what?"

"After School activities, you have too much time to be doing nothing. Takara think of this as a way of making new friends!" Mitsuki suggested. Ghiaccio wanted to roll his eyes. He had been doing well without any friends up until that point. How would playing sports be any different?

Though when it came to sports, one did come to mind...

"Ice skating." He blurted out.

"What?"

"I want to learn how to ice skate."

Ghiaccio held in a laugh at the look of surprise on Mitsuki and Masaru's faces, Surely this was something that they didn't expect. To them Ice Skating probably was the last thing on their mind when it came to sports. So it wasn't a surprise that they were skeptical, even when they caved in to sign Ghiaccio up for skating lessons at a local rink. They needed proof that their son was serious about making the commitment. Luckily for them Ghiaccio delivered.

It was thanks to the experience Ghiaccio had already built up in his previous life, even though his body was of a small child. A child's body was malleable and more durable than people give it credit for, and it helped him on the first few weeks of training. Ghiaccio quickly soared to the top of his group, and his instructor was so impressed that he advised Masaru and Mitsuki to maneuver Ghiaccio into the world of Professional figure skating.

"The kid has the grace in him, he'll be an absolute monster when he's older." Ghiaccio had eavesdropped on the words his instructor whispered and could hardly hold back a satisfied smirk.

_You're damn right i'll be_. This had been a pipe dream of his even before joining passione, it was a memory of hard but simpler times. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of his goals again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: The end of the double whammy before my spring break ends.**

**I should let you all know that the next chapter is going to be a ****dozy. All I'll say is that this story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Summer break came and went before the new school year started. Ghiaccio had entered the fourth grade and by that time Katsuki started the first. The first few days had gone as anyone expected it to go

Horribly.

"Takara get up! Get up!" Mitsuki had barged into Ghiaccio's room, shaking the boy roughly before stomping over to his closed blinds. Ghiaccio could hear the blinds be yanked open, spilling harsh light from the morning sun directly in his face.

. Ever since the start of the new school year, Mitsuki became tougher with her two sons. Work had made it so that she had to leave early in the morning and had no proper time to make sure her kid would get to school on time so the responsibility would be mostly on Ghiaccio to make sure that he and Katsuki were up and ready to go to school.

"Damn" He hissed as he shielded his eyes with his arms. He felt a smooth hand slap him on the top of his head, stunning him just enough for the covers to be pulled off from over him.

"NO CURSING!" Mitsuki growled. "Honestly I have no idea where you get that from!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ghiaccio yelled, shooting upright to glare at the woman standing over his bed.

"Don't 'What the hell' me! You and Katsuki are going to be late! Get up and wake your brother, I want you two out of this house in the next ten minutes!"

Ghiaccio made no move to anger the woman any more and did what she asked. He got dressed and then went over to Katsuki's door, knocking on it with enough force to wake the dead. All it got him was a muffled grumble which prompted Ghiaccio to let himself into the brat's room. He watched a tan blob of spiky hair hide itself underneath the covers.

"You can't hide from me brat" Ghiaccio sneered.

"Leave me alone!

Ghiaccio marched over and grabbed at the covers hiding his brothers body. "Katsuki, come on! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Ghiaccio yelled as he yanked on the covers that Katsuki had rolled himself in.

"I don't wanna!" Katsuki whined. Ghiaccio rolled his eyes and yanked the covers harder, sending his baby brother tumbling off the bed and onto the floor below.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Katsuki groaned, peeking out from the covers with a glare. Ghiaccio reached in and pulled the boy out.

"If I have to suffer, you're gonna suffer with me, got it? Now get dressed, we're going."

* * *

"Kaa-chan! Hey Kaa-chan!"

Ghiaccio looked ahead as he dragged Katsuki over toward the school grounds. Standing next to a worried and anxious Inko was a wide-eyed Izuku, or 'Deku', who waved happily at Katsuki. In his hands was a brand new All Might action figure, which keenly caught Katsuki's eye. "Deku! Where did you get that?! It looks awesome!"

Ghiaccio rolled his eyes as Katsuki ran to join his friend. The two boys had gained a strong friendship over the years, even though their personalities were quite different. But class was starting soon, and Ghiaccio didn't feel like making enemies with the teachers. He walked over towards Katsuki and grabbed the back of his backpack.

"Come on brat, you can talk to Deku later."

"Wai-What?! Let go of me! HEY!" Katsuki yelled as he treid to shake off his grip. He managed to turn around and give Ghiaccio a firm punt to the shins.

"Argh!" Ghiaccio cringed, kneeling to hold his shin as Katsuki bolted away, knowing what was coming next. "_YOU LITTLE SHIT!_"

One of the teachers near the entrance glared his way.

"TAKARA NO SWEARING! GO TO CLASS!"

"_FUCK YOU OLD HAG!"_

* * *

The school day was uneventful at best and boring at worse. That made Ghiaccio especially ecstatic when he was finally able to get out of there. The walk back home was quiet for the two brothers, until they turned the corner into their street. The two of them were met with the sight of a moving truck parked at the front of their old neighbor's house. The previous neighbor was a sweet old lady that had lived on that spot for the past fifteen years. When she died her family had all but gutted the house of her possessions and left it up for sale. The realtor, for some reason, had a hard time trying to sell it to anyone. But it looked like it their efforts payed off.

There were a bunch of large boxes being loaded off the truck and onto the sidewalk by workers. However besides them, there were no sign of the new neighbors, all except for a kid on the front lawn. He was crouched on the ground with his back towards Ghiaccio and Katsuki. The two boys could see him scrounging something in the dirt with his pale hands. Before Ghiaccio could do anything, Katsuki broke away from him and proudly marched up to the occupied boy. With no concept of personal space he slapped a hand on the boys shoulder in an attempt at getting his attention.

It worked spectacularly.

"EEP!" The boy shrieked, jumping up to his feet before spining around. In his hands were a multitude of different insects, all shimmering with different colors. Ghiaccio could see Katsuki's skin crawl from where he stood, and watched in amusement as he jumped back in terror.

"EW! TAKA-NI SAVE ME!"

_Oh boy _"Katsuki stop, that's rude." Ghiaccio deadpanned, walking up as his brother ran behind him. "Sorry about my brother here, I'm Takara."Ghiaccio quirked an eyebrow at the kid before him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yoshirou...I like bugs." The response was awkward, but not enough to make Ghiaccio cringe. He watched Yoshirou eye the bugs crawling around in his hands, tracking their every movement in some sort of trance.

"That's...cool." Ghiaccio said, taking a slow step backward.

"Do you want one?" Yoshirou offered, holding a beetle.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? They taste great!" Yoshirou smiled, and to prove his point, ate the bug right in front of them with a sickening crunch. There was no hesitation, he just at the damned thing like it was a tasty potato chip. Katsuki audibly gagged and Ghiaccio couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. Yoshirou watched the two of them in silence as he waited for an answer.

_"This kid is fucking insane." _Ghiaccio thought in disgust.

It took a while but eventually Ghiaccio talked the kid down from giving them bugs for snacks, giving them enough time to nope out of there and into the safety of their home.

"Wait! Don't you want to see my bug collection!"

* * *

Ghiaccio's new neighbor proved to be much less strange than how he introduced himself. Yoshirou was the only child of a nice but eccentric couple, who had quickly transformed the small patch of land around their house into a vegetable garden. The new couple developed a small friendship with Masaru and Mitsuki, occasionally delivering a hand basket of freshly cut cucumbers and tomatoes as a sign of friendship. Yoshirou went to the same school as Ghiaccio but in a different homeroom class. Despite that he always managed to find Ghiaccio where he'd least expected, always with a few bugs smuggled in his pant pockets.

He was a weird kid, and his fascination for bugs only steered him further away from the rest of the students, but he wasn't hated, only viewed as a nuisance more than anything.

"Takara-kun, look what I found this morning!" Ghiaccio barely moved his eyes from his own lunch as Yoshirou stood next to his desk. "Come on look!"

Ghiaccio looked and immediately regretted it. In Yoshirou's hands was the biggest centipede he had seen in his entire life. _How in the world did he even manage to sneak that in?!_

"Isn't it cool?! I bet i'd taste great too!" Yoshirou beamed, opening his mouth wide.

"Please no, not while I'm eating." Ghiaccio groaned with his head in his hands. There was no reason for him to let this kid anywhere near him. Why did it always have to be the weird ones?

"Where do you find these things?" Ghiaccio was genuinely curious. The only thing he ever saw around his house were beetles and the occasional spider. A wide smile slowly grew on Yoshirou's lips.

"I can show you after class!" He leaned in with hopeful eyes. Ghiaccio stared at the kid for a while, he had no skating practice that day, and he could always do his homework later. Besides, when was the last time he actively hung out with kids his 'age'.

Never. So Ghiaccio did something he'd never thought he'd do, he agreed.

That would become one of the worst decisions he made in his entire new life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I have returned bearing gifts and it's the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. We're finally getting some action in here!**

* * *

Ghiaccio hung back behind the end of the day rush. Nearly all of his classmates were in a rush to go home, Yoshirou was no exception. He appeared by Ghiaccio's side in a matter of seconds, and after having a miniature heart attack, Ghiaccio felt two hands drag him violently to the exit.

"What the f-wait a minute!" Ghiaccio managed to break free of the kid's hold. He pushed the other away to re adjust his cloths. "I'm not going anywhere until I get Kabuki home, I can't risk it."

"Aw, but can't you bring him with us?"

"No! That's not happening!" Ghiaccio crossed his arms. " The last thing I need is him going missing! I'll never hear the end of it!"

It was for safety both on his and Kabuki's part. His younger brother was known to have a knack for exploring in places that either he shouldn't be in or once where he was likely to get injured. It was either Ghiaccio or Mitsuki that would usually catch him in his antics and berate him, though that never usually worked. The little brat would only try harder to not get caught.

"Please Taka-ni, take me with you!" Katsuki pleaded as he gave Ghiaccio puppy eyes. He had seen that trick more than a thousand times before and none of those attempts worked. What made Katsuki think that it would work now?

"No way, you're staying here." Ghiaccio put his foot down, staring down at his younger brother. There was no way he was letting Katsuki out of the house.

"Dad! Takara won't let me play with him!"

A low blow, but one that wasn't going to work in the slightest. Ghiaccio saw Masaru's sympathetic smile and smirked to himself, watching as the older man let Katsuki down gently, but with a dash of spice.

Ghiaccio couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin as he closed the door, and the frustrated growl he heard from Katsuki nearly threw him into a laughing state. Luckily for him, Yoshirou was there to kill the mood. His grubby hands were on Ghiaccio's arm, dragging him forcefully away from his house and down the street.

Ghiaccio's neighborhood was one of the few sectors in the city that bordered dense woods, unexplored and largely forgotten. The only thing that separates the overgrown bushes from the wealthy neighborhood was a wooden fence, tall enough that an average adult would normally have a hard time getting across.

'But no one was normal in this world.

Yoshirou was more nimble than Ghiaccio had given him credit for, he must have had some type of training from somewhere, there was no other explanation Ghiaccio would take. Even he had to struggle just to get his young body over the damned fence, the way back down only made it worse.

"Took you long enough!" Yoshirou was bouncing on his heels, eyes shining with childish wonder. He wasted no time to grab hold of one of Ghiaccio's wrists, pulling hard to get the other to his feet. "Come on let's go!"

"Don't rush me!" Ghiaccio snapped, yanking his arm out of Yoshirou's grip. It was a miracle that he even survived that climb. All of that skate training could never prepare him for anything upper body wise, that was something to work on.

It was still fairly lit outside, but it wasn't much help with the trees obscuring most of the light. Yoshirou lead the charge with Ghiaccio lagging behind when he began to speak. Yoshirou had grown up in the countryside, surrounded by a close-knit community. However despite his recent move, he had no lingering sadness about the friendships he left behind, because of how much curiosity he had for his new surroundings.

Yoshirou was interested in the new urban landscape he was in. He wanted to look and find things that he normally wouldn't find back in the loosely populated countryside. The large buildings and miles of concrete never caught his interest, but the nature did.

When he wasn't in school Yoshirou would make it his mission to scavenge whatever patch of undisturbed land he'd find, bringing back unusual knick knacks or even bugs he'd fine from his excursions.

"But this time, I found something different." Yoshirou jumped in front of Ghiaccio, hands proudly on his hips. The quivering smile he had on his lips showed hidden excitement that could hardly be contained. Ghiaccio couldn't help but cringe.

"I thought this was about bugs?"

"They were cool in all but," Yoshirou began. "I found something cooler!" The eight-year old was bouncing up and down, Ghiaccio could literally see sparkles of delight dancing around him.

"Just tell me already!" Ghiaccio kid was going to be the death of him. The excitement wafting off of him felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

"Aw but-"

"No butts." Ghiaccio said firm with his arms crossed. He never liked surprises, Ghiaccio always had to be certain of where he was going. The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Yoshirou gave in. The kid huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Yoshirou flinched, raising his hands on reflex. "I'll tell you geez! No need gets all mad!"

Yoshirou rolled his eyes comically before leaning over and whispering, like he was going to tell a secret of utmost importance.

"I found a junkyard."

"..."

"A junkyard?"

"A junkyard" Yoshirou repeated as he twirled around. "The biggest that I've ever seen!"

"You dragged me out here all for a stupid scrap pile?!"

Yoshirou looked offended. "It's not stupid! If you'd just-" He grabbed hold of Ghiacio's arm and pulled hard, struggling when Ghiaccio resisted against him.

"Come on it's just over there!" He craned his head towards the tree line ahead of them, that rested at the bottom of a small rocky hill. "Please, just this once! We've already come a long way!"

They struggled against each other, Yoshirou trying desperately to inch near the tree line while Ghiaccio was completely tired of this kid's bullshit. He tugged once and Yoshirou tugged back hard, so hard in fact that he lost control of his own footing. Time slowed to a crawl as Yoshirou fell back, mouth wide in shock. The grip he had on Ghiaccio's arm was hard enough to bring him down with him, adding to the momentum that sent the two of them tumbling down the rocky hill.

"OUCH!"

"ACK!"

"OOF!"

They landed in a mess of limbs on top of thimble bushes and branches. Ghiaccio's face was pushed into a mess of dirt and grass as Yoshirou untangled his way off of him, spitting out dirt and whatever unsavory pieces that lay there.

"Are you okay?" He turned his attention to Ghiaccio as we begun to offer his hand, only to flinch back when he received a glare that could melt steel.

"I'm just peachy." Ghiaccio growled as he jumped to his feet. He said no words to the other as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes, ignoring him entirely when he brushed past him. "Let's get this over, so I can go home."

To Giaccio's surprise, the junkyard was an impressive sight to behold. It stretched far and wide, nearly as large as a football field and from the looks of it, it appeared to have been abandoned. The wildlife was starting to reclaim its place among the plot of land. It grew next to and through piles of scrap metal and faded out toys, giving the area a much-needed aesthetic touch.

Yoshirou elbowed Giaccio in the shoulder, giggling to himself when he saw the surprised look on the other's face. "I told you I'd be cool!"

"Yeah but,"Ah for fuck's sake!" What now? I've already seen it!"

Yoshirou had a devious smile on his face. "Now, we treasure hunt!"

* * *

.

.

Ghiaccio had never felt the need to sift through garbage, he thought himself too good for that type of stuff. But, seeing the sheer innocent curiosity on Yoshirou's eyes made something buckle inside himself. He decided, against his better judgment, to stick with the kid as he made his own wondrous discoveries.

Yoshirou made his way towards one of the larger scrap piles, skipping and jumping for joy at the countless possibilities that could be found in there. Ghiaccio hung back, watching in fascination as the kid scavenged through the pile of junk, discarding bits of metal and tires along the way.

"Found anything interesting yet?" He called out, eyes squinting from the orange sun peeking just above the treetops.

"Not yet!" Yoshirou called out absentmindedly as continued to dig. "But I'm sure that there some pretty cool stuff in the piles around you Takara! Go look and tell me what you find!"

Ghiaccio could feel choice words hanging on the tip of his tongue. Who did this kid think he was ordering him around? In his hardest of hearts Ghiaccio felt the need to climb up that mountain of garbage and give this kid a piece of his mind. But that was it, he was just a kid, a stupid kid with too much curiosity for his own good.

"Fine I'll do it!" Ghiaccio relayed, but the message was already lost to deaf ears. Yoshioru had all of his attention dedicated to the surrounding pile. So, Ghiaccio did what he was told and looked through the piles of scrap around him. What he found were the usually things anyone would see at places like this. Old tires, rusted metal, outdated computers, computer monitors etc. They were all either faulty products or relics of the past that no one cared for.

"All of this is useless, what a surprise." Ghiaccio sighed, throwing haphazardly a piece of metal towards another pile. There was nothing here for him. So he stood up with the mind of telling Yoshirou that it was time to leave when he stopped, and listened.

Ghiaccio wasn't what anyone would call a expert in nature, but he's been around enough to at least recognize the most obvious things. He stared into the distance, past the pile of junk Yoshirou was on and towards the trees. Because of all the wild and overgrown plants, you'd think that birds and other small animals would be surrounding them, buzzing with life. However as Ghiaccio listened, he heard the opposite. Dead silence.

There was nothing. No other sounds of life other than the occasional breeze and Yoshirou digging around. A dribble of sweat ran down Ghiaccio's cheek, he had been in situations like this before, and none of them turned out well. Something, an internal instinct inside of him was squeezing him, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

It was time to leave.

"Yoshirou!" Ghiaccio shouted. "Get down here!"

"Huh?" The boy turned to him with a quizzical look on his face. "What did you say-"

"I SAID GET DOWN HERE YOU DIPSHIT!"

It was sudden, out of nowhere, a gust of wind hit the whole area like a semi-truck. It sent countless amounts of leaves, branches, and scrap flying, along with Yoshirou. His body soared like a rag doll, back slamming against the ground in a daze.

"Yoshirou-ack!" Ghiaccio braced against the strength of the wind, but his child sized body was no match. He was blown off of his feet, and sent crashing into the nearest pile of junk. "Wha-What the?!" Ghiaccio coughed out, struggling to breath after getting the wind knocked out of him. "What the fuck was that?"

His answer came in the form of a pained scream that echoed all the way from the other side of the junkyard. Ghiaccio flinched, whoever it was sounded injured and if he could guess the state, he could only assume the worst. A loud shuffle of metal and plastic drew his attention from his left side. Yoshirou had emerged from underneath a pile of blown away scrap, looking a bit worse for wear. His attention, like Ghiaccio's a second ago was drawn towards the sudden scream of pain. Ghiaccio could see his mind reel, and at that moment he could tell immediately what that kid's next move was going to be.

"No! Yoshirou you better not-"

He took off running before Ghiaccio could even finish his sentence.

"God dammit!" Ghiaccio growled as he took off after him. This kid was going to get himself killed, and that was the last thing Ghiaccio wanted to happen."Yoshirou get back here!"

The kid ran like a bat out of hell, nearly tripping over himself as he got closer to the scene. Ghiaccio was getting desperate, all of that running would most likely gather attention, attention he didn't want. So, he threw himself at Yoshirou, tackling him to the ground right as three unknown figures burst through the trees. Ghiaccio did his best to muffle Yoshirou's voice as he dragged the two of them back to a place where they could stay hidden. With a hand tightly clasped around Yoshirou's mouth, he peered around a pile of junk and looked on at the scene unfolding ahead of them.

There were four parties involved, all wearing costumes that had seen better days. One of them, a male, was on the ground, dragging his body backwards as the others prowled towards him. It was clear to Ghiaccio that the three standing were villains, but the one on the ground was a mystery. Every hero, no matter how obscure was known to the public. No hero could escape the rampaging demon that was the media, that was why Ghiaccio was absolutely sure that the broken and bleeding man before him was no hero. The only other option was, that he was an vigilante.

Yoshirou struggled against him, clearly wanting to know what Ghiaccio had seen. "Can you shut up for just one second!" Ghiaccio hissed into his ear. "Unless you want us to get killed!"

"Finally." One of the villains,a female ,spoke with a elated tone. Ghiaccio peered over the corner once more and watched as a female clad in tight spandex inch closer to the vigilante on the ground. Her red and gold half mask hid her nose and eyes, but her cherry colored lips were upturned into a sickening wide smile. "I've been dreaming about this you know. Waiting for the day I could watch you writhe before me in pain, begging for death, and here it is." She brushed a gloved hand through her tan locks of short hair and laughed. "I'm going to make you _pay _for what you did to him!"

"Serves him right!" The vigilante growled as he cradled his left arm, which upon further inspection, seemed to be bent in an awkward and painful angle. The man's black hair was a mess along with his mask, that was barely hanging onto his face. "That man was hurting people, ruining lives, he had to be taken out!"

"Shut up!" In a fit of anger the woman screeched, kicking the vigilante straight in the chest with her sharp high heeled boots. Ghiaccio could hear the audible crack of bone as the kick sent the man further back, until he was pressed up against an old refrigerator. "No more! I don't want to hear any more of that shit!" She screeched. Her demeanor was getting more and more unhinged. Her shoulders rose up and down with every breath and her hands were clenched painfully into fists. "I want this slow and painful!"

"Cyclone wait!" One of the two villains spoke up, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "We don't have time for this, we should just kill him and leave. The heroes most likely have been alerted to our presence, we can't afford to torture all night long."

Cyclone stared at the other for a split second, and the oppressive anger in her form diminished to a slow simmer. She bit her lip in frustration, but made no attempt to advance on her prey. "You're-you're right." she stepped away, hands still balled into fists. "I can't do this, but you can." She turned her attention towards the other villain. "Kill him for me."

_Oh man_. Ghiaccio's hold on Yoshirou was weakening by the second. The kid was desperate to do something, but Ghiaccio couldn't fathom what.

"Yoshirou please! There's nothing you can do!" Ghiaccio whispered. The two of them continued to struggle, until Ghiaccio felt sharp teeth clamp down onto his fingers. He dropped Yoshirou like a match, tending to his fingers to check for puncture wounds.

"So you'd seriously not going to do anything?!" Yoshirou was having a hard time trying to lower his voice. He was in Ghiaccio's face, quivering in visible anger. "If we sit here he's gonna die!"

"That's why we leave!" Ghiaccio grabbed the kid by the shoulders. "We're getting out of here with our asses intact. Face it Yoshirou, this has nothing to do with us, there's no reason to get involved."

"Get off of me!"

* * *

Cyclone stopped in her tracks, she could have sworn she heard something.

"What is it?" Red Boon asked from beside her. He caught her cautious glance and he stiffened, glancing around the area as well. It was clear as t what she was alluding to. They weren't the only ones there, they were being watched.

"Boon be a darling and go check, preferably in that direction." She frowned, pointing towards the east, where a sizable trash pile lay.

* * *

"This is just great!" Ghiaccio hissed. "Look what you did! Now they're onto us!" He shook Yoshirou, desperate to force some sense into him. "We have to get out of here! This is our chance!"

"..."

"No."

_What?!_

Yoshirou stared at him. "You heard what I said."

Ghiaccio could hear the sound of the villain's footsteps and they were slow , calculated, and prepared. Those footsteps were of this of a professional, something that Ghiaccio knew that he couldn't face, but Yoshirou just wouldn't see to it. He had that same same look, that same stupid look he'd seen in many other faces when they knew they were no match.

Just what was this kid?

"Wait! STOP!"

Suddenly, a tall figure rounded it's way around the corner arm raised high for a strike. Ghiaccio locked eyes with Red Boon, but before anything could be done, Yoshirou sprung to action. It took the two of them by surprise, to see this young kid leap off the ground. His actions were all on instinct, Yoshirou himself didn't even know what he was about to do, and it surprised even him when his jaw opened up to reveal sharp tapered teeth.

"What the-" For Red Boon, the last thing he ever expected to see in his entire life, was a pint-sized grade-schooler jumping at him with the intent to kill, even as he felt the teeth find purchase on the right size of his neck. They broke through the thin layer of his costume and found the artery with ease, splattering a gross amount of blood into the ground. Red Boon gurgled in a mix of surprise and pain, trying desperately to get the ravenous kid off of him as he tore deeper and deeper into his neck.

"No way, a kid?!"

Yoshirou tore himself off from the dealt with villain, jumping off to land on all fours on the ground. There was no intelligence left in is eyes, the only thing he was running on was pure instinct!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I really need to go to bed...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: What the hell guys?! I'm equally shocked and happy at how many people enjoy this story! I hope to impress more as it goes along. This chapter was a doozy I'll tell you guys that, action was never my strong suit. Luckily for me the next chapter will be much easier to write.**

* * *

The sight of a child tearing out an adult male's throat put everyone in shock, leaving Yoshirou to take advantage of this new found situation. He broke into a run, hunched low to the ground, when Red Cyclone finally regained her composure.

"You're going to regret this, you brat!" She swung her arm violently, anger fuleing the burst of wind ripping towards the speeding child. However, it was sent off course. The anger that fueled the blast made it unstable and sent it flying towards the pile of junk Ghiaccio was hidden behind.

Ghiaccio did his best to save himself from the on coming destruction, but he was swept up again by the blast, knocking him off of his feet and nearly crushed by the falling debris. Luckily for him, a pocket of space had formed around him, making it easier to dig himself out from the newly formed pile of trash. He peeked his head out to survey the area.

Yoshirou was taking advantage of the situation better than anyone had expected, but not by much. He made no effort to go after the other villain, instead he was making attempts at the main course. Even from where he was hidden Ghiaccio could see the primal rage through his swipes and posture. He almost seemed like a monkey with how many times he had counted him dodging.

But as anyone who has been in a fight can tell you, you couldn't dodge forever.

It all ended with a well placed punch to the gut, enough to knock out wind and definitely bruise if anything worse. Yoshirou met the ground with a hard smack, skidding back a few more feet before resting in the dust. He was in too much pain to continue, curling in on himself, barely recognizing anything until Cyclone lifted him up by the hair.

"Cyclone! Leave the kid out of this!" The vigilante coughed, looking visibly paler by the second. The woman in question ignored him, more focused on the squirming child tightly gripped in her hand.

"Out of everything that could have taken him down, it was a stupid child?!" She snarled, digging her fingers deep into Yoshirou's scalp. "Where did you even come from?!"

Ghiaccio managed to pull himself out of the trash pile, using Cyclone's loud rant as a mask. The situation was getting worse by the second and all he wanted to do was just leave. Despite this, he knew he had to save Yoshirou, powerful villains be damned.

But he had to figure out how.

Ghiaccio's attention snapped back to the scene when Cyclone slammed Yoshirou's head into the ground with a sickening crunch. The kid screamed, reaching back to scratch at her arms, but his struggles got him nowhere. His reach was too short, all he could do was kick and squirm but that didn't work either. Cyclone chuckled to herself at Yoshirou's futile attempts and tightened her hand on his hair.

"You're exactly what I hate about heroes, jumping in like you own the place, but look where that got you!" Her grip shook on the boy's head and she squeezed, tearing strands of hair out of his scalp. Yoshirou's muffled screams grew desperate, but she kept him there."You killed him, you killed BoonI So suck on this dirt and die! "

Ghiaccio knew that moving any faster would alert them to his presence, but he knew he couldn't stall any longer. So he picked up a small piece of metal and threw it, not caring where it went. It soared in the air before crashing into another pile of trash a ways away from him. The noise was loud, loud enough to snap Cyclone out of her rage fueled trance. She snapped up into full attention, hand still gripping the back of Yoshirou's head like a vice. Her eyes locked into the position of the noise for a tense pregnant pause before she finally spoke.

"Shala, stay here." She commanded, not bothering to look at her living partner.

"But-"

"What did I just say?" Cyclone had let go of Yoshirou, standing up right and shooting Shala an intense glare. "I don't want you moving from this area, you saw what happened to Boon right? If anything goes wrong, you have a gun, use it." Cyclone left no time for rebuttal, she walked away before Shala could say anything more.

Ghiaccio knew that this was his chance, he couldn't waste it. So he hunched low, trying to make his body small as possible as he crept forward. Cyclone had all but disappeared from view, leaving Yoshirou, Shala, and the injured vigilante to themselves. Shala had her back towards him, her gun out and pointed at the vigilante to keep him from moving. Yoshirou was on the ground, silent and unresponsive, Ghiaccio knew that was bad news.

However he couldn't rush in there with nothing to defend himself against. He needed a weapon or else the element of surprise wouldn't get him very far. So he looked around, silently searching for anything with a sharp edge. Eventually he found something useful, a broken dirty glass bottle, that had seen better days. It was long enough for Ghiaccio not to worry about cutting himself, but it looked like it had been here for a while. Who knows what could have gotten on it. A chill ran up his arm as he wrapped his hand round the cold dirtied glass. It was disgusting but he was desperate, this would have to do.

Ghiaccio, with his new weapon in hand, crept back over, giving one more glance at the unfolding situation. Shala was getting angry shouting some nonsense at the vigilante that Ghiaccio couldn't understand, but that didn't matter, not when the vigilante's eyes locked onto his in a split second.

The two of them froze, the vigilante in stunned surprise, and Ghiaccio in embarrassed frustration. This wasn't what he wanted, the last thing he needed was for that guy to blow his cover. He put a finger to his lips and the vigilante did his best to act unaware, but his poker face couldn't and wouldn't last long, something that Ghiaccio begrudgingly understood. The last kid that tried to save him was on the ground unresponsive, what could another one do that wouldn't end up hurting them or worse?

The answer was easy. Underneath the unassuming eight year old body was a trained mafia hit-man, just because he was reincarnated didn't mean that he lost all of the training he had built up through the years. Giaccio wasn't just ready, the adrenaline coursing through his veins amped him up. This was his first serious fight in a long time, and he wouldn't mess this up.

So he rounded the corner, inching closer and closer to Shala. He was about ten feet away from her before he pounced. His tiny feet went into action, sprinting through the rest of the distance with the bottle in his hands aimed for a strike. He needed to incapacitate Shala, something to keep her from using her gun, at least for a little while. So Ghiaccio aimed low, stabbing at the back of her thigh. The jagged glass sunk through her pants and into her flesh like butter. Ghiaccio twisted the bottle around for a second before pulling out, splattering blood and ripped pieces of flesh on his face and the ground around them. The scream that erupted from Shala's throat was a mix of shock and anger. She spun around, losing her balance from her injured leg, and giving Ghiaccio enough time to aim a second jab.

"Cyclone! There's another-" Shala couldn't finish her sentence in time, not when a broken bottle had pierced itself inside her abdomen. Her mouth opened and closed involuntarily, staring wide eyed at the boy in front of her. They held each other's eyes for two long seconds before the boy withdrew the bottle. Blood and bile ran up Shala's throat causing her to collapse into a fit of wretched coughs.

"No!" She wretched. "I-I will not!" Her eyes, fueled with rage, locked onto the other boy, who was now crouched over his unresponsive friend. "I won't be killed by a stupid kid!" Shala roared, taking aim with her pistol.

_Shit.._ Ghiaccio could hear the gun cock. He turned around just in time to see the inside of the barrel before.

BAM!

His head was knocked back from the whiplash, everything seemed to fall into slow motion. He could feel the hot, powerful metal of the bullet colliding with the center of his forehead.

This was it. He was going to die.

Eight years on this stupid planet for what? To get gunned down from a mistake that this stupid kid made?

No, this wasn't right.

He didn't want to die, not again!

Ghiaccio closed his eyes as a bright white hot pain overloaded his senses. He felt his body his the ground but...

That was it, nothing more. There wasn't that familiar endless void, that powerful spinning vortex that he had felt before. No ,at that moment Ghiaccio realized something.

He was still alive.

...

"Ha."

"Ha..ha..ha."

The laughs had escaped his mouth before Ghiaccio even realized. Why was he even laughing in the first place? What it the fact that he had survived being shot, or the sheer absurdity of the situation? Ghiaccio didn't know, and at that point he didn't care.

He was just happy that he survived.

Ghiaccio sat up, one hand clutching at his forehead. He stared into the bewildered eyes of Shala, who stood there slack jawed, gun barely hung in her hand. "I-impossible! What the hell?!"

Her shock set her falling back on her ass, ignoring all the injuries dealt to her as she scrambled away from Ghiaccio, like he was some demon crawling out of hell. Ghiaccio knew that he had the upper hand, as long as she was frozen on her ass, she wouldn't do anything.

But not everything could go according to plan.

"SHALA!"

Cyclone was back and angrier than ever. He could feel the wind before he saw her, grabbing hold of Yoshirou as he jumped out of the way of a fridge, crashing on the spot they were previously at. When it came to Cyclone Ghiaccio knew he was severely outmatched, what did he have that could go against wind?

"Argh!" A blast of wind caught him in the chest sending both him and Yoshirou flying in opposite directions. At least he had the full attention of Cyclone, who came barreling at him in full speed. Her foot slammed hard against his chest. The heel of her shoe dug deep but never broke the skin, that didn't mean that none of it hurt.

Cyclone's composure was long gone. All of her anger was pointed directly at Ghiaccio's chest as she kept dealing kick after kick. Ghiaccio braced for the impact, he didn't know how much he could endure but he sure as hell wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of his screams.

" WHY WON'T. YOU. .DIE?!" Cyclone screeched, stomping with each word. There was the sound of a gun being fired, but Cyclone's instincts were faster than anyone had given credit for. The bullet aimed for her was redirected by a powerful concussive blast of wind, sending it flying to who knows where. She lifted her foot off of Ghiaccio, turning back towards the vigilante who held Shala's gun in trembling hands.

"Leave those kids alone." He growled, strong voice betraying the fear in his eyes. Cyclone's fingers were drawing blood from her palms as she took a step forward.

"This...is all your FAULT!"

The situation couldn't have gone any worse. It was clear that she was going to beat this guy to death, but after that it would be Yoshirou and the Ghiaccio himself. He didn't know how long he could last. He needed something, anything to end this mad woman and get out of this situation alive.

"STOP IT!" The scream was unintentional, Ghiaccio had meant it to just let out in his mind, but something in his soul ached. This wasn't just about himself, or just Yoshirou, but that other man as well. Something inside of him wanted all of them to survive, and for that bitch to be put into her place.

He didn't know why or how but as time seemed to slow down for the second time that day, he felt it, that familiar feeling that he thought he had lost long ago. Ghiaccio smiled realizing that it was back.

"**White Album!**" Ghiaccio called the name out like an old friend, standing to his feet despite the awful pain in his chest. His stand came to him covering his entire body an a familiar light-colored suit. He wasn't hallucinating, it was the real thing! Ghiaccio clenched and un-clenched his hands, amazed at his reinvigorated strength. But that wasn't the only thing he was struck by, the stand's designed had also changed, it was a more sleek and intimidating look.

Too bad nobody else could see it.

Ghiaccio shot forward, gliding easily on the ground with his skates as ice cold wind raced behind him. Cyclone had scored a punch in before she turned to defend herself, crossing her arms in front of her face. Ghiaccio smirked, that was exactly what he wanted.

To everyone's surprise, instead of hitting her, he simply grabbed hold of her arms. There was a pregnant pause as Cyclone stared at the boy before her in bewilderment, growing increasingly concerned at the sadistic glee in his face.

"You're mine now, bitch."

Even though she couldn't see his suit of armor, Cyclone did see the ice emerging out from his grip, crawling up her arms like insects. She screeched from the brutal cold, but no matter how hard she pulled, the boy held strong. His grip was like a vise, too powerful for someone of his age.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ghiaccio warned her. "You'll regret it."

"Fuck you!" Cyclone snarled before pulling back as hard as she could. Maybe it would have been wise to heed the child's warning, but she didn't and reaped the harsh consequences. Her arms broke like a twig, snapping off just above her elbows as she stumbled backward. The ice had numbed the pain, but it was still a horrible shock to her, seeing that kid hold her arms like it was just a pair of rocks.

"What the-WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ghiaccio felt glorious, invigorated by the woman's terrified screams. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, and he didn't want it to end. He threw one arm at her, catching her in the stomach and watched as she fell to the ground. He held her other arm like a weapon, waltzing toward slowly like it was an normal sunny day. He didn't have to say anything, by the look on Cyclone's face she knew what was coming, and tried desperately to stop it. She opened her mouth wide, but whatever trick she had up to her sleeve, Ghiaccio put an end to it. He crossed the distance between them with ease, slapping her across the face with her arm before starting to beat her with it.

All of the anger and frustration built up to this moment came out into a series of hard swings, backed up by White album's power. He swung and continued to swing, ignoring Cyclone's choked sobs and broken pleas. Ghiaccio didn't know how long he had been at it, but he didn't stop, not until a pair of hands grabbed at his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Ghiaccio yelled. "I'm not finished!"

"No kid, I think you are."

Ghiaccio tore away from the sudden grip, turning to see the vigilante standing behind him. He had a grave look on his face as he stared past Ghiaccio and onto the broken form of Cyclone below. Ghiaccio followed his gaze.

Cyclone was dead.

* * *

**To be honest guys I wanted to change White Album a bit, but that would make it loose it's charm. Since a stand is the personification of a person's willpower (soul) my idea was for White Album to change similar to how purple boi did in a certain light novel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here I am again after a long break between uploads, sorry about that! I tank you all for the reviews. As far as Ghiaccio's future in this story, I think I have a goal in mind, but the rest of you will just have to wait and see! ;)**

* * *

They were staring at him again. It was the fiftieth time this week and yes, Ghiaccio did keep counting each and every happenstance. He drummed his fingers against the top of his desk, drowning out the teacher's lecture of pointless second grade math. It had been a month since the incident at the junkyard and Ghiaccio was still trying to salvage some sense of normalcy. It was too bad everyone else was making it extremely hard to do just that.

He remembered being swarmed by the flashes of cameras not even an hour after the heat had died down. The journalists were crafty and it didn't take long for the whole situation to make headline news. Luckily for Ghiaccio his name wasn't stated outright, since he was still a minor, but just looking at how they worded it made it open for interpretation.

"Takara!"

Ghiaccio's attention snapped to his teacher, who was standing right next to his desk with a pursed frown on her lips. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the heads of his classmates all turned to his direction. One well placed glare sent most looking away out of fright.

"Takara, this is the last time. If I catch you doing this again I'll be forced to send you to the principal's office."

The woman said that with a tone that seemed like Ghiaccio's life would be over, but he was mentally aware enough to call her on her bullshit. That didn't mean that he actually would say that out loud, that was the last thing he wanted. Ghiaccio swore up and down that Mr. Moto, the principal of this good for nothing school, was up to no good. The man was a massive bulk of muscle stuffed in the tight constraints of a black suit. Ghiaccio was sure that that man had some affiliation with organized crime, but that was up in the air. One thing was for sure, It would be unwise to get on that man's bad side.

"Takara!"

Giaccio could feel the butt of an eraser collide with his forehead. He winced, glancing up at his teacher who's frown had morphed into an all out glare. She said nothing, instead pointing at the door with her slim pointer finger.

Ghiaccio's heard wanted to shrivel up and float away.

* * *

He stood in front of the principel's door, silently marveling at how it towered over him. He ignored the bead of sweat rolling down is cheek as he knocked. There was a minute of silence, the sound of ruffling papers before a deep baritone rumbled through the thin walls.

"Come in."

Ghiaccio opened the door, ignoring the fact that his hand shook as it gripped the door knob. Why was he shaking, he'd faced dangerous threats before, much more dangerous compared to a visit to the principal's office. He shook his head, deciding to bypass his unusual feelings of anxiety and stepping into the supposed lion's den.

For a man that reeked an imposing aura, his work space seemed far too homely for someone of his type. Mr. Moto's office was always warmly lit, walls covered in an immaculate amount of filled bookshelves. Ghiaccio would have been quite surprised if he managed to actually read them all, it seemed that he only had them for show. Sitting behind a wooden desk and in a chairt too small for his size was Mr. Moto, his square face eternally resting in a frown that could destroy the hearts of many.

Ghiaccio silently made his way to the small chair in front of his desk, plopping down with his arms crossed in indifference.

"Mr. Bakugo," Moto began. "What a surprise, I can tell that you're excited to be here." Ghiaccio felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he decided against it, this hadn't been his first visit to this office. Ghiaccio hoped that the older man could tell that the attempt for small talk was getting him nowhere, and he was glad when the other decided to just cut to the chase.

"Mr. Bakugo, care to tell me why you are in my office? Was it Mrs. Hideyoshi again?"

Mr. Moto hummed when Ghiaccio nodded yes to his question. The two of them sat in silence as the older man ran a hand through his stubble beard growing on his chin. Eventually nodded and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "Well that's unsurprising, that woman always tends to overreact at anything not going her way." Moto chuckled silently to himself before falling back to that familiar frown, cold brown eyes analyzing Ghiaccio's sitting posture.

"Takara, how have you been?"

"Uh, you mean my school work? Well nothings-"

"I'm not talking about your school work, I'm talking about you."

Ghiaccio stilled, inwardly groaning at the implications of the question. Ever since the incident at the junkyard Mitsuki and Masaru were adamant that Ghiaccio attend a child psychiatrist, worried about any mental issues that might have been created by the stress of that situation. Ghiaccio of course denied that he needed any help at all, and made sure to tell that psychiatrist just that. Though that didn't really turn out in his favor, in actuality it only garnered more attention and concern. Ghiaccio wanted to kick himself for putting himself in this stupid situation.

"Takara." Mr. Motos imposing voice broke Ghiaccio out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Mr. Moto said nothing, instead he continued to stare at Ghiaccio as if he confirmed his suspicions.

Oh no. "Mr. Moto I swear I'm fine." Ghiaccio had just about enough about everyone questioning his mental state. If there was one thing he missed about his time in Passione, was the don't ask don't tell mentality. What was someone's business wasn't for you to get your grubby hands on, not without asking permission. Here it seemed like everyone and their mother wanted to know how he was either doing of feeling. Too pushy and overbearing, like they had their own personal psychiatrist lisence.

Ghiaccio didn't need anyone travelling in his business, especially not some beefcake looking like an overstuffed turkey. Luckily, the lunch bell saved Ghiaccio from anymore time sitting in that office. Ghiaccio glanced towards the door and with a resigned sigh, Mr Mr. Moto let him go. Ghiaccio felt giddy as he stood up from the chair, but one look at Mr. Moto's pensive face caused a pang of guilt to bloom inside of his chest. Guilt, the word made Ghiaccio shudder at the mention of it, Ghiaccio never felt guilt.

Ghiaccio tsked, strutting passed the congregating crowd of second graders as he headed back towards his homeroom for lunch. But he never made it far,out when a really loud and obnoxious voice called his name from down the hall. Ghiaccio stopped in his tracks and sighed, he knew that voice anywhere. He just wished he could have a brief amount of time to himself before-

"Hey Takara!"

-his day would be interrupted yet again.

"What do you want Yoshirou?" Ghiaccio growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He could see the boy's smile falter at the cold greeting he was given, but he bounced back like any stubborn child would. His injuries were far worse than the awful bruises Ghiaccio had on his small body. The blows to his head garnered Yoshirou a nasty concussion that left him in a medically induced coma for a few days, to reduce brain swelling. He was released from the hospital a week ago, but under a strict watch to do no extraneous amount of physical activity.

Ghiaccio could barely stand looking at him.

"Here!" The young boy presented a bento wrapped in Ghiaccio's favorite color: Blue. Ghiaccio stared down at the box in the boy's hands, almost as it was going to explode.

"What is this?" He asked, not even meeting the other's eyes.

"Food, my momma made it! Besides, I figured you'd want it since you've been complaining about your mom's terrible cooking!"

Ouch, the kid could be blunt sometimes, not like Ghiaccio was going to correct him either. Mitsuki had started trying to make his and Katsuki's lunch, to no avail. In all honesty Ghiaccio wanted to tell her straight that the woman couldn't cook for shit but he still loved being alive. He remembered the one time when Katsuki made the single mistake of talking shit about Mitsuki's cooking right in front of her, the aftermath was an absolutely amazing shitshow to watch.

So he took the bento out of Yoshirou's hands, he was grateful for whatever food he got as long as it wasn't Mitsuki's cooking.

"Thanks Yoshi-kun." Ghiaccio smiled, the nickname flying out of his mouth before his mind could catch up with him. Once Ghiaccio realized what exactly he had done, it was too late to go back. Yoshioru was smiling wildly, unaware of Ghiaccio's crippling embarrassment at himself at that moment.

"I knew you'd like it!" He beamed, walking past with a pep to his step. "Let's head to lunch, I'm starving!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The merciless Egyptian sun beat down on the sand covered landscape. As far as the eye could see laid the remains of an ancient civilization lost to time, layers of sand covering what was left akin to a burial shroud. They were a group of six, an excavation team, sent by a foreign archaeological agency to help in the efforts of studying a recent digging site.

It was found in a similar fashion as all of the others, one adventurous local had gotten their curious mind in a place that they shouldn't have, and instead of ending up dead, they found a gold mine. Everyone working in that site was ecstatic, they had atmosphere around them that was equally amped up for the next historic find.

So they dug, removing sand and dusting every structure to get a glimpse at what once was, only to find something that no one had ever expected; a cave. It was hidden behind collapsed rubble with countless of perfectly preserved clay pots among other things. Though most of what was in them was lost to time, laying undisturbed inside an overturned pot, was something bound in rotting cloth.

Arrows.

They were perfectly preserved, with no age to its name. No one knew why they were there, they seemed to high quality to end up tucked away and nearly lost to time. To no one's surprise they were taken along for study and but eventually forgotten,some were sent off to be displayed in museums. Others were sold as antiques, something to browse over at an obscure shop in a street corner. No one knew what they truly were or of the horror that would come out of their release into the world.

Only a small few that were reborn into this world felt something pull at their senses, the reemerging of an ancient terror that they all thought was nonexistent.

Until now..

* * *

Ghiaccio had been staring at the food in his bento for a straight minuet. He was frozen in place, chopsticks stuck inside a now trembling hand. He could feel the concerned gaze from Yoshirou but, that wasn't important at the moment. Because he was feeling something, and that something didn't feel right at all. His White Album was growing restless from inside of him almost like it was being drawn to something, an unknown force from far away.

He never felt White album get this agitated before, it was as if another stand user was nearby. Ghiaccio dismissed that thought immediately, there was no way that could be the case. If a stand user was nearby he would have gotten a completely different feeling. The feeling he was having at that moment was deeper, more instinctual. It was almost as if...

As if...

It couldn't be...

The arrows?

An awful sense of dread pooled deep into Ghiaccio's gut. There was no way he could eat, not with those thoughts running through his mind. If he was right, and this feeling was from the arrows...

Ghiaccio bit his lip as he stared out his homeroom window. He heard rumors that they were first discovered in Egypt, he wondered if it was the same here. No matter, even if this feeling wasn't because of the arrows and his mind was playing tricks on him, he had to be careful.

Something told him that this wouldn't be the last time he would be feeling this way.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rain fell down from the sky in sheets, making it hard for the very few drivers out in the thick of the Irish country roads to see. It was deep into the night and while most were asleep in the quiet town of Avibagne, one child was awake.

He was curled in on himself, scraping his fingernails against the old wooden floor of his home. A laugh, filled with a mix of malice and glee echoed out into the room, going unnoticed to other occupants of the home. They weren't asleep, no they were in the same room as him, strewn about on the floor with their eyes and mouths frozen in an expression of fear.

"They were a shit family" The boy thought. "Complete degenerates." He wanted to gag at the smell of foul food and acidic alcohol, but that wasn't his problem anymore. He could hear the pulsing of his power, a sickly green mold eating away at the corpses on the floor. It would be one problem out of the way, the next was waiting for him the next morning but that didn't matter, not now.

There was something else on his mind.

"I knew it," He hissed into the air. "They're here! They exist in this world!"

His laughter had filled the halls of his home, but he didn't care. The arrows a were here, calling for him like a siren in the ocean. The boy headed their call, and in that dark room, he came to a desicion.

He would make it his mission to find them. They would be only for him and no other, consequences be damned.

* * *

**Well aint that interesting!**

**Turns out there are other stand users reborn into this world. I'm sure you manga readers know who the guy at the end of this chapter is!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey All! I swear that I haven't died, finishing up my classes and surviving finals week has gotten my full attention. But once that is done, I will be back on the swing of things!**

**Right now I'm speeding up the time to get it close to the main My Hero Academia timeline.**

* * *

Cioccolata should have died that cursed night but here he was, trudging around in the wee hours of the morning, destination unclear.

He could feel the weight of the stolen wallet in his pant pocket. The money would only last him for so long. He had just enough to cross the English Channel and into the main continent, but after that he'd be stuck.

Cioccolata bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. The country road was long and cast in hard shadows. There was nothing in sight, save for the occasional sheep hoping for an early morning snack. If it weren't for this young and fragile body, Cioccolata could have gone for longer.

He tugged the hood of his green windbreaker down, desperate to keep the wetting rain from his eyes. He hated the weakness of this form, he hated what it brought him.

But that wouldn't stop him, not when an opportunity had just opened up for him.

Cioccolata had no reason to turn around, he could see the headlights and the roar of a car engine emerge from the distance. So, he stepped to the side of the road, only looking up when a grey fiat rolled to a stop next to him.

The driver side window rolled down slowly, revealing a pudgy middle aged woman, face full of concern. She stared at what appeared to be a skinny and sullen young boy, with frizzled green locks and a fearful look in his eyes.

"What on earth are you doin out here boy? You lost?"

Cioccolata wanted to laugh, it seemed that luck was on his side after all.

.

.

.

Mary McFarland, a loving wife and mother of two children, never showed up to work that morning. Her family filed a missing person's report that, after a long campaign of searching, went cold.

No one knew where she went until her car was found years later, hidden off road and just miles away from the English Channel. There was no body, but the car showed old signs of foul play. Despite not knowing what exactly happened in that car, the police knew one thing for a fact.

It was murder, but by the time they searched for evidence, it came out as inconclusive. There was nothing that they had that could pin it down.

That meant that the killer was still out there, watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

.

.

.

* * *

Ghiaccio spent most of his free time researching, it took a while but eventually he found what he was looking for. There was a recent discovery of previous forgotten Egyptian artifacts, among those being a bundle of arrows.

It seemed that his gut-feeling was in fact right, and that scared him.

It looked like no one knew what they truly were, if they were in fact the stand arrows in the first place, but Ghiaccio couldn't feel safe that they were out in the world waiting for someone to look in deeper. Stealing them was an idealistic solution, a solution he knew he could never accomplish because of the countless amount of super powered freaks running around. There was nothing he could do but keep tabs on the situation.

It took a while for Ghiaccio to go back to his normal routine, but he knew that worrying about it would only drain his sanity faster, so he put his worries under a lock and key.

Life went on.

Second grade felt like yesterday, but as he stared back at himself in the mirror, he could only be more incorrect. He was no longer a child, instead he was a young teen, crossing the threshold of puberty.

"I forgot how much I hated this..." He grumbled to himself, fingering at a number of swollen and ugly pimples dotting his face. Puberty was a time in Ghiaccio's life that he wanted to bleach out of his memory. It was a time that he had been more self conscious of his body than he needed to be, and where hormones raged with a fiery vengeance. He hissed in pain as one of his pimples flared up. This was stupid, puberty was stupid, these hormones were messing with is head!

"This can't get any worse." Ghiaccio groaned.

Unfortunately, it could.

His moment of peace was shattered when he felt the bathroom door shutter against its hinges. Ghiaccio ignored it, focused solely on his appearance in the mirror when a throaty voice roared, powered by the ungodly fires of hell itself.

"TAKA-BASTARD GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM I GOTTA TAKE A LEEK!"

Ghiaccio wanted to roll his eyes. Katsuki had only grew increasingly more stubborn and brash as the years staked on. Ghiaccio was sure that his efforts of culling the boy's physical outbursts would work for the better. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He felt the door shutter against its hinges before he finally caved in. "Alright, Alright!"

He opened the door, shooting a glare at Katsuki, before the younger male shoved him out of the way.

"Stop wasting my damn time!" Katsuki growled as he slammed the door shut, stopping Ghiaccio from getting a single word in. Ghiaccio stared back at the smooth wood, wanting nothing more to barge in there and yell at the kid for being such a little shit but, he knew that would only make things worse.

That's what Katsuki would want anyway.

Ghiaccio hadn't realized it at first, or maybe he did and didn't want to put any thought into it, but Katsuki had been provoking him. The kid had been wanting him blow up in anger at everyone's faces for a long time. Ghiaccio didn't know why, but he had his theories, all he knew was that he wasn't going to give Katsuki the gratification of doing that to him.

Casting those thoughts aside Ghiaccio went to get dressed for the day. Once he was done he descended the stairs to the living room, where Mitsuki and Masaru were busy eating breakfast. Masaru, like always, greated Ghiaccio with a small smile while Mitsuki acknowledged him with a wide smile.

"You're up early." Mitsuki looked bemused. "Eat up quickly, before it gets cold."

Ghiaccio grunted, not feeling like saying anything to the woman as he plopped down to start eating. It was silent at the table, like most mornings, that is until Katsuki would join. With the younger boy in mind, Ghiaccio looked up to gaze at the adults near him. There was an obvious tension in the air that could easily be felt, it only amplified when loud footsteps descended the stairs.

Katsuki made a show of joining the table, plopping down with a huff and an eternal frown on his lips. Ghiaccio couldn't remember the last time the kid had smiled, and deep down, that hurt him. The kid used to have his sweet moments, but he guessed time had different effects on everybody. Katsuki had grown considerably, no longer being a pudgy short firecracker. He was tall for his age, but not even he could compare to Ghiaccio's size. Maybe it was because of the European blood in him, but Ghiaccio easily stood at least three inches taller than his parents, and his constant workout routine made him a force to be reckoned with. It was necessary, not only for sports, but for whatever the arrows might bring to him. That didn't stop Katsuki from being an annoying little brat about it.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Katsuki spat, mouth twisted in disgust as he chewed on a piece of fish. Ghiaccio wanted to roll his eyes. Here we go...

"Katsuki what did I tell you about cursing!" Mitsuki growled. "And it's grilled mackerel."

"I know what it is old hag! I wanna know why it tastes like garbage!"

Every morning had been like this for the past few years, both Katsuki and Mitsuki getting riled up over the most trivial things. Masaru would usually be able to break the two up before it could get any worse, but by the tired and pleading look on his face, it seemed that it was Ghiaccio's turn to break it off.

"Katsuki. Shut. Up." Ghiaccio sneered as he enunciated every word. His voice was raised enough to gather the attention he wanted, but not enough to show how annoyed and frustrated he was on the inside.

"Really? Then try to stop me, oh that's right!" Katsuki feigned shock, placing a hand over his heart. "You don't have a quirk."

"Katsuki."

"Nah. I'm out." The boy in question rose from his seat, backpack already slung around one shoulder. He stared at Ghiaccio for a moment before taking his leave. "Don't follow me."

Ghiaccio said nothing as the front door closed. He couldn't help but feel terrible for Mitsuki and Masaru, the couple didn't deserve to have such a bratty child, the whole world was to blame for that. Well maybe not the whole world, but the constant praise Katsuki got only inflated his ego more than what was necessary. Ghiaccio was concerned what might become of the kid if he kept going down the road he was on.

He left the house ten minutes after Katsuki, not wanting to leave an albeit bland breakfast, uneaten.

Ghiaccio walked to school alone, contemplating the scene at the breakfast table to himself.

Despite what everyone had thought Ghiaccio did have a quirk, it was just so subtle that even he had forgotten about it for a time. His body was durable, durable enough for a gunshot wound to only bruise him. The limitation this power was still unknown to him, but appeared to be active at all times, like he would have any reason to turn it off.

This new power was a godsend for Ghiaccio in an hilariously ironic way, considering how he ended up here in the first place. There wasn't a reason for him to use White Album as a personal shield all the time, he could focus on other ways to manipulate his powers.

Ghiaccio smiled to himself, the power itself was very ironic, considering how he ended up in this world.

"H-Hey! Please g-give it back!"

Ghiaccio rounded a corner to set four boys on the sidewalk. Two of them were facing each other separated by a length of ten feet. They were playing a game of keep away with what looked to be a brown notebook, which the boy in the middle was frantically trying to get back.

"Please! Tell them to give it!" A teary eyed Izuku Midoriya pleaded, frantically turning towards the last boy, who had hung back as it all unfolded. He shook his head, snickering as he pointed a finger back to the other two boy.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." He snickered.

Ghiaccio frowned, this hadn't been the first time he had come across a sight like this. However what made this worse was the fact that it was Izuku being picked on. He was an easy target for practically anyone, not only because he was quirkless, but for his timid and shy personality.

"Hehe, go long Ahiko!" One of the boys yelled as he reared back like a pitcher.

"No!" Izuku looked on in horror as his notebook went flying, soaring past Ahiko's hands. Luckily for him, Ghiaccio caught it.

Ghiaccio stared at the three boy's causing Izuku trouble with a bored frown. "You brats should know better." He drawled.

"H-Hey! You're ruining our fun!" One of the boys yelled at him. Ghiaccio wanted to laugh.

"Fun? You call picking on someone fun? Well then," He held up the notebook in his hand. "Why don't you pick on me?"

Ghiaccio stood his ground, eyeing the boys for any sudden movements, but eventually they all caved. They backed away from Izuku, managing to shoot a glare at him before racing away. Izuku stared after them, tears now trailing down his cheeks as Ghiaccio approached him.

"Here." Ghiaccio presented the notebook to Izuku, not expecting a full body flinch towards that motion. After a second of processing what had just happened, Izuku flushed a bright red, bowing down as a string of apologies left his lips.

"Hey, kid HEY!" Ghiaccio hadn't meant to raise his voice, he just wanted to stop the kid from being so...pathetic. Izuku jumped back up, big green eyes filled with worry and hurt.

Ghiaccio wanted to kick himself.

"It's fine, just take it." Ghiaccio sighed, ruffling the kid's hair for good measure. "Lets go, we don't want to be late." He started walking, only realize that the brat wasn't following him. He turned around, ready to yell, when he saw Izuku staring at the notebook in his hands. After a few seconds Izuku finally looked up at him. Ghiaccio raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

It took Izuku three blinks from his eyes before he smiled. "Yeah, i'm coming."

* * *

Ghiaccio could see the fire in Izuku's eyes.

What the boy lacked in social skills, he made up for in intelligence. The boy was detailed oriented, writing and muttering equations to himself as they made their way down the road. From a quick glance Ghiaccio could tell what was in that notebook. Notes, analyzing a countless amount of heroes and quirks down to a tea, something no normal eleven year old should ever be able to do. It was clear to him what his passion was, no wonder his peers were so keen on making fun of it.

"Izuku." Ghiaccio glanced over to the boy in question, who was still muttering to himself, eyes zeroed in on the notebook in his hands. "Izuku!" Ghiaccio shook the boy by the shoulders, jolting him back to the present.

Ghiaccio chuckled as he pointed in front of him. "We're here."

He looked at the elementary school grounds as a wave of nostalgia rolled at him. It had been awhile since he'd walked these grounds, not like he completely missed it, but there was enough there for him to start feeling things. He smiled to himself before looking at Izuku when he realized that the boy wasn't moving.

Izuku was staring ahead, shoulders taught with nerves, it was clear why he was so stressed. The boy flushed when he realized that Ghiaccio was staring at him. He pressed two fingers together, notebook held snug under his arm.

"U-Um," Izuku began. "W-would you mind if-"

"Fine." Ghiaccio interrupted the kid. "Let's go."

Izuku looked at him with shock. "You'll really?!"

"Yes." Ghiaccio hissed. His heart couldn't take anymore of this, he had to do this fast before he'd explode. "Where's your class?"

Ghiaccio saw a few familiar faces as he walked down the school halls. He mostly nodded paying no mind to the students and teachers as Izuku walked beside him, sticking close like glue. The boy had long since stopped muttering to himself, instead his eyes found their place at the floor, not even looking up when they approached his classroom.

"Takara Bakugo?" Ghiaccio glanced behind him and sighed. One of his old teachers had spotted him, and was giving him a worried frown. "What on earth are you doing here? You should be at Aldera by now!"

Ghiaccio rolled his eyes. Aldera Junior High was the last place he wanted to be at by now, that place was full of self absorbed brats, far more than he expected. Ghaiccio was happier the longer he stayed away from that place.

"I won't be long sensei," Ghiaccio sighed as he gripped the door handle to the classroom. "Once Izuku gets in here I'll...leave."

He opened the door mid-sentence, stopping in his tracks once he got a good view of the inside of the room. Most of the kids were busy talking, but the few who weren't had noticed his presence. Ghiaccio's eyes immediately went towards one figure in particular. It was Katsuki. He was lounging in the back, surrounded by what Ghiaccio assumed was his group of friends, a group of friends that looked like trouble. He frowned when he laid eyes on Izuku before staring back at Ghiaccio.

There was something about that expression that didn't sit well with him. Ghiaccio glared back, not noticing Izuku pale at the sibling's silent war with each other.

"Have a nice day Izuku." Ghiaccio said, not even glancing at the green haired boy as he left. He felt like he should have stayed, but he was already late enough as it was.

* * *

"Finally deciding to join us Takara-kun?"

Aldera Junior High, how Ghiaccio hated this place. He made an effort to ignore his teacher as he strolled to the only empty seat in the room full of his peers. He made a show of sitting down, ignoring the snickering of a few students around him.

He raised an eyebrow at his teacher and smirked when Mr. Umeboshi backed off, turning his attention to the class with a stack of papers in hand.

"As you all know this is your final year at Aldera, it should come no surprise to you that you all should be thinking about your future. I will be handing out these career assessment papers, not only will this help you sort out your many ideas, but this will also help your teachers and counselors to guide you into your future professions."

The teacher continued his long lecture before handing the stack to be passed down. It didn't take long for everyone to fill out the papers, mostly because nearly everyone had the same goal in mind.

To become a hero.

And that what was everyone said as such when the whole class was tasked to share what they came up with, until it came down to Ghiaccio himself.

"A professional ice skater."

He could feel the whole class freeze. As to why, Ghiaccio didn't know why any of them were so surprised. It wasn't like he hid what he did after class was over, he guessed that no one believed him.

Well he stared back at everyone with a smile, as the whole room processed his proclamation.

"An ice skater?"

"He was serious!"

"No way..."

"Enough!" Mr. Umeboshi silenced the whole class with that one word and looked at Ghiaccio with...a looked that seemed frighteningly out of respect. "Interesting," He began. "Takara-kun, may I ask why?"

Ghiaccio snorted and promptly laid out his own reasoning for not wanting to resort to a hero's life. He could have gone and went with a detailed reasoning, something that would have spent a lot more time than he was willing to give it, but instead he went with something simple.

"I just don't want to, that type of fame just ain't for me."

Ghiaccio wasn't stupid, he could clearly see why someone would want to go into that life. However, once the chips were down, it felt more like a show. He knew that there were some good natured individuals out there, but most of the heroes he'd seen were hungry for the spotlight, for the fame that millions of people would shine on them. But Ghiaccio knew that one misstep could mean the end of everything. Having your every move being scrutinized by people, plus the added baggage of caring for the safety of a stranger was too much for Ghiaccio to bear.

It was so much easier for him when he just had to kill people for a living.

Now all he wanted was to start over, to go back to his original dream, to go all the way back to the time before it was taken from him. But it wasn't like he was going to tell every one that.

"Well that makes sense. No one wants a quirkless hero!" One bold student snickered.

"Really? I can kick your ass without a quirk." Ghiaccio growled.

"Takara-kun, take it easy." Mr. Umeboshi said. He looked around at the class with a serious expression. "Let's move on."

The tension Ghiaccio had with his classmates never went away, not even when the class had ended. Those kids had never truly matured, Ghiaccio believed that no amount of time could do anything for them.

Except for Yoshirou, for better or worse.

The kid still had his array of strange quirks, but as the years went by, he grew more tempered. He was one of the many students who idealized the hero life, but out of everyone, he took the prospect of that life seriously. The fight all the way back in that junkyard had changed him, made him even more determined, and it showed in his work.

His love for All Might, the titular superhero that everyone and their mother had heard of, was boundless. It shouldn't have come to surprise Ghiaccio since everyone loved that man, including Katsuki, which was strange to think about. The kid was the last type of person any one would think of as an All Might fan, but ever since he was little the boy had worshiped the ground the superhero walked on. It was very similar to the way Izuku behaved whenever that man was brought up, but with the intensity up to eleven. It was a mystery as to how their relationship had gotten so toxic, which was a crying shame. Ghiaccio would never call himself sentimental but, deep down he wished that the two boys could go back to the days were they felt like actual friends.

The rest of the day drawled on until he was finally able to leave. Ghiaccio took his sweet time packing up, until he was one of the only few kids left in his classroom. He never bothered wanting to leave on time, not when he didn't have to walk Katsuki home any more. The kid despised his presence already and had a group of friends to hang out with, he'd survive. The other reason being was that he and Yoshirou had stricken up a weekly routine. During the few days Ghiaccio didn't have practice they'd catch up. It was Yoshirou's idea, one that he kind of pressed onto Ghiaccio unwillingly.

It made sense since the kid never managed to gather many friends, not without trying. Like everything else Ghiaccio initially started going along with it to humor him, that never lasted long.

So there he was, meeting Yoshirou outside the school's main entirence. Yoshirou stood a few inches lower than Ghiaccio, made smaller by his poor poster. Like always Yoshirou to the leap into a one sided conversation, yapping about his day as they began their walk back. Ghiaccio didn't have much to say about his day so he would always let Yoshirou have his fun, until the kid got that one look that made Ghiaccio want to roll his eyes.

"No. I don't know how many times I have to say it again, the answer will always be no."

Yoshirou had been trying to coax Ghiaccio to apply to U.A with him for the past year. The kid had a dream and a powerful quirk to back it up, but as Ghiaccio said before, it just wasn't his life to live.

"You know that I won't stop asking you."Yoshirou groaned with a pout on his lips.

"And I wish you would just give it up, you've been getting on my nerves!"

"I always get on your nerves."

"True." Ghiaccio admitted. "But what keeps giving you the idea that I'd even be a good fit for a hero?"

Ghiaccio glanced at him, he was curious for the answer. Yoshiro seem to be thinking as what to say before he finally spoke.

"You just have that...look."

"Look?" Ghiaccio questioned, hiding his amusement. He could see Yoshirou flush as he tried to elaborate further.

"I-It's just that sure, you can be pretty cold and uncaring but I've seen how you look at your brother. You don't put up with his bull crap and you want him to be better. And besides, you've let me hang around you long enough, that should speak for itself."

Giaccio cracked a smirk. "But that still doesn't explain how I could compete with everyone else when I don't even have a quirk."

The look Yoshirou gave him told Ghiaccio that he knew something that made him not believe him for a second.

"I was awake you know, only for a little bit, but I saw you get shot."

Ghiaccio stopped in his tracks.

"You, you did?"

"Yeah I did and you know what? You didn't die! For a while I thought what I saw was just my imagination but I remember seeing that bruise on your forehead, right where that bullet hit you. You shouldn't have survived that but you did, that has to mean you have a quirk."

Ghiaccio was split about what to do. On one hand he wanted to sigh in relief, he wasn't ready to explain White Album to any one, so at least he had to deal with having his quirk known. Still it took him a while to respond.

"...I guess it does."

"Then what's the problem? Your quirk is perfect for the job!"

Yoshirou stared up into Ghiaccio's eye, his own shining with hope. However, he wasn't going to break him.

"My...quirk can only go so far besides, why would I want to save people I barely even know, people that might not appreciate what I even do for them?"

Yoshirou frowned at him like the answer was universal. "It's because its the-"

"Its the right thing to do? Please, don't start with that." Ghiaccio interrupted him. "Look Yoshirou, being a hero fits you the best out of the two of us. I'll be happy to see you off but I need you to stop dragging me into this. It won't work out. So please, lets just keep walking."

Ghiaccio ended it there, steeping around his still friend to continue down the road.

It took a while for Yoshirou to catch up.

* * *

**Ghiaccio is going to be dragged screaming and kicking into hero life, even if it kills him. The boi is in deep denial.**

**I think the word count is only going to get longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I have returned from a two week dark period, sorry for the delay! It was the simple case of not liking what I had initially written, and then writing more words to make up. The chapter is completely different from it's original state and I am keeping it that way.**

**I'm glad more people are liking this story though!**

* * *

Life became quieter when Yoshirou, after three more tries, finally gave up on his pleas. Instead, he refocused on his training for the U.A Entrance Exam. His day was full, leaving little time for him to hang out with Ghiaccio, much to the latter's relief. Ghiaccio didn't hate the kid, he was just glad to have some space for once in his life. Yoshirou tended to be a bit more smothering than he liked to admit, so anytime away from the boy did Ghiaccio service.

Unfortunately, he still had Katsuki to worry about.

Ghiaccio knew how that Primary school worked, it was largely the same with all the other schools in this country. They liked to save face, anything that had the potential to give bad press for the administration was left untended too, and it showed. The school building had that familiar suffocating air that would make anyone run for the hills, it was easy to see who it was affected by it, even more easy to find the cause.

Ghiaccio was no stranger to bullies whether it be in this life or from the one before. The only problem was that the bullies who originally gave him hell, had no powers. The only way you could intimidate someone was either through pure strength alone, or greater numbers. In this world that mattered very little. If you had the right personality and a strong enough quirk, there was nothing stopping you from getting weaker people in their place. Katsuki fit that description to the tea.

Ghiaccio shouldn't have been surprised to be honest, with how that kid acted at home he could only wonder how he acted at school. At least at home he had Mitsuki and Masaru to put him in his place, since he seemed to never listen to what he had to say. It frustrated Ghiaccio because with that mindset there were only a few paths Katsuki could fall down towards, and none of them were good.

He was sure that Mitsuki and Masaru knew that something was up, but because of their jobs, the could do very little. There were often times where Ghiaccio and Katsuki would be left alone at the house, leaving Ghiaccio with the job of being in charge of things. Of course Katsuki barely listened, but at least he became somewhat compliant whenever food was involved. The brat never complained when Ghiaccio was behind the stove, all those times being forced to help Masaru in the kitchen paid off it seemed, but that would never last. Katsuki was getting more problematic at home, and it only increased when Mitsuki and Masaru were gone.

All Ghiaccio wanted was respect. He felt embarrassed to be disrespected and belittled by his younger brother, but he knew what would happen if he gave in to his anger. That boy wouldn't make it out alive to tell the tale.

* * *

It was during one of those days, where Ghiaccio and Katsuki were left alone, that Ghiaccio had to pick up Katsuki from school and walk him home. He arrived later than usual when the first rush of children had already gone home with their parents. He waited by the gates as usual, but as time passed by a pit of anxiety had started to build in his chest. Eventually he gave in and strode into the building, with a frown on his lips. He made a bee-line for the secretary's office and was greeted coldly by the old woman behind the desk.

"Takara-kun, what a surprise." She drawled, taking off the glasses in front of her eyes. "We made numerous amount of calls to your household, but none of our calls were answered."

"That's because my parents are out of the city, this isn't the first time that has happened." Ghiaccio all but growled, the worry in his gut wasn't going down. "Where's my brother?"

The secretary held up a finger, going through a stack of attendance papers with her other hand. She clicked her tongue in distaste. "Well that's the thing Takara-kun, he never showed."

What.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Ghiaccio exploded. Great, this was just what he needed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the anger inside of him.

"That's not all, those three friends of his never showed as well. My guess is that they're out in town, I'd advise you to find them and sit him down. We don't want this to be a regular occurrence."

Ghiaccio left without a word, stomping out of the building with a new goal in mind. Katsuki, despite what he often presented himself as, was a very simple person. The kid had specific spots that he would always find himself around and he would always be at if you had to find him. So he checked every stop he could think of, but it all turned up nothing. The kid was elusive and that angered Ghiaccio even more.

He stepped out of the local arcade scratching his head. Where could have this little shithead gone?!

His answer came in the form of a bumbling green haired woman, frantically looking around in every direction, Izuku's mother. She was hyperventilating and on the verge of a mental breakdown when Ghiaccio decided to intervene at the expense of his own stress. Inko perked up immediately when Ghiaccio approached her, practically running towards him with tears spraying out of her eyes. She was inconsolable, but from the few understandable words he could get out of her, Ghiaccio managed to piece together the situation.

Inko apparently had to stay an extra thirty minutes at work, leaving Izuku to make it back home without her. By the time she arrived at their apartment Izuku was nowhere to be found, hence her gigantic freakout. From what Ghiaccio knew of the kid, Izuku barely spent time out alone. Him and his mother stuck together like glue and it was a rare sight for him to be away from her, so of course Inko was afraid.

Ghiaccio sighed. Waching the woman on the brink of despair was extremely annoying and pitiful at the same time. He knew that the longer she stayed out here would only increase her chances of having a panic attack, so the best course of action was to get her back to the apartment to relax. It took some convincing but he managed to get her to walk with him eventually steering her towards her apartment when she tried to make a break for it. Since he was taller and much stronger than she could ever be, they were at her door in five minutes. Inko looked defeated as she opened the door but with enough coaxing she relinquished her search to Ghiaccio, before closing the door with a click.

His day would only get worse.

It took awhile but Ghiaccio found them, closer than he initially thought. There was a convenience store that was notorious for attracting younger people to buy their products, all types of young people, especially the unsavory ones. This didn't help that it was stationed around the sector of the city that had more recorded villain attacks than the other sectors.

Ghiaccio almost missed them, if it weren't for the sight of an unattended backpack and an anguished whimper to stop him in his tracks. The alleyway next to the store was long and narrow, just enough to fit five people and quite dirty, compared to the rest of the roads around it. Ghiaccio looked down the shaded path and almost swore.

There was Izuku getting ganged up on by four other boys. He was curled up in a fetal position, arms protecting his head and neck as his assailants wailed on him. It was a one sided fight, one that might send Izuku to the hospital if he didn't do anything about it.

"Please, stop it!" Ghiaccio picked up the voice of a fifth person, who stood behind the beating, with tears in his eyes. He was chubby and wore a similar school uniform as the rest of them. Izuku most likely tried to stand up for him, but look where that got him.

"Shut the fuck up, You stay right there fattass! You're next!" An angry and brash voice, that Ghiaccio knew far too well, roared.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ghaccio seethed, not bothering to keep himself concealed any longer. Saying that he was mad was an understatement, because what he was feeling at that moment dwarfed any type of anger he had experienced since he arrived on this miserable world.

The beating on Izuku stopped when Katsuki turned to face the newcomer, only to scowl in annoyance at who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Ghaccio was amazed. The ego on this kid was reaching levels that were too much even for him, he had to have realized why he was here. "What do you mean 'What are you doing here'?! You skipped school and here you are wailing on Izuku like he's the scum of the earth! What the fuck happened?! I thought you two were friends!"

Ghiaccio wanted to believe that for the longest time, but he wasn't blind. Something had happened between the two boys that caused them to drift apart, but he never thought that it was to this extent. However, at that point he didn't care because he was going to put a stop to this.

Katsuki laughed, he fucking laughed, pointing to the poor boy on the ground with a condecending smile. "Friends with Deku?! Not in a million years, he's a fucking nerd!"

Ghiaccio wanted to scream. How shallow do you have to be to deny friendship because someone was a nerd. Ghiaccio was acutely aware of the stash of manga Katsuki kept hidden inside of his room, he wasn't slick, it would have been funny if the situation wasn't so sad. Ghiaccio strode forward and grabbed hold of Katsuki's arm.

"Enough of this, we're leaving."

"No! Get off of me!" Katsuki struggled, eventually freeing himself from Ghiaccio;s grip. The elder huffed, turning his back to help Izuku off the ground. The green-haired boy leaned on Ghiaccio as he struggled to his feet. One look at him was enough to tell that he needed some stitches and that right eye of his was swollen shut.

Inku was going to throw a fit.

"Go get your backpack, I'll deal with this."

He hesitated but one look into Ghiaccio's eyes was enough for him to back off. Ghiaccio turned his attention fully to Katsuki and the anxious boys around him.

"I don't care if I have to drag you back home because there is no way you are staying out on your own. You're in big trouble."

"What're you gonna do tell my parents? Like I care!"

Wait. What did he mean by 'my'?

Ghiaccio was confused. "What are you talking about? Their my parents as well?"

"Shut the fuck up, we're barely even related!"

Ghiacco felt his mouth drop open, suddenly Katsuki's resentment of him was starting to make some sense, but that didn't make the situation any better. He already thought of Ghiaccio as inferior, but if what Ghiaccio thought was correct, to go to this extent was a bit much. Then again, the Japanese never were kind to people of biracial decent, despite being born and raised in the country. However like what was said before, Ghiaccio didn't have time for this.

"Look, can we have this discussion lat-"

"No fuck that! I'm not going home and you can't make me!"

Ghiaccio wanted to laugh. Oh yes he could.

He lunged for his younger sibling, unsurprised when his friends came to his aid. They were just a bunch of eleven year olds, super powered ones for sure, but still eleven in size. They didn't have the physical training that Ghiaccio had put himself through and the knowledge of an elite mafioso assassin. None of that knowledge was lost, just stored in the back of his mind just waiting to be used.

Ghiaccio took care of them with ease, making sure to not hurt them too much but enough for it to be a blaring warning sign. In three minutes all of Katsuki's lackeys were on the ground, groaning in pain. Ghiaccio turned his eyes towards his younger brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still going to fight back?"

Katsuki roared, running at Ghiaccio with a fist raised into the air. It was laughable, his technique was sloppy, most of the moves that he knew must have came from street brawls. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, because he was on his back from having the wind knocked out of him.

"You done with your tiny tantrum? If so we can go now, unless you're up for round two." Ghiaccio asked, leaning forward to stare down at his brother. When he heard no response he sighed with relief, finally he had some sense knocked into him.

"Great, so lets-"

Ghiaccio only got so far as to have a hand on the other's shoulder when his head was knocked back. His vision was obscured by white, followed by the burning scent of smoke flowing up his nostrils. Ghiaccio stood frozen in shock until he found the will to slowly look down.

He wasn't sure what he looked like at that moment, but from the subtle flinch in Katsuki's posture he only assumed the worst.

Because he was seething.

Using a quirk like that in such an underhanded tactic would have been great in any other situation. Ghiaccio might have even given the boy props, but being the target for such an attack changed things for the worst.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ghiaccio spoke plainly, hiding his fury behind a mask of calm. There was a pregnant pause before another smirk crept up on Katsuki's lips.

"Fuck. You."

Ghiaccio saw red.

* * *

If asked Ghiaccio honestly wouldn't be able to tell you what happened in those seven minutes because the next thing he knew he had Katsuki pinned up against the wall by the throat, body bruised, bloodied and with sheer terror in his eyes.

Ghiaccio blinked stupidly as the sound rushed to his ears, someone was screaming. He turned his head to find Izuku pulling frantically at his arm, determined and afraid, even if his steely grip never budged. They were alone, Katsuki's group of friends had apparently fled the scene.

He put two and two together and let go of Katsuki like he had been burned. He watched the boy fall, barely able to catch himself on the floor. Izuku rushed towards his attacker and tried to help despite Katsuki yelling for him to get away. Ghiaccio forced his eyes to turn away and raised his hands to look at were bloodier than he was expecting them to be.

He should have been feeling something, anger, regret, any remorseful emotion, but all he felt was a sense of release. He should have known that this would happen, keeping his anger bottled up wasn't healthy and look where that got him. Hurting Katsuki wasn't his intention, but with how much the younger boy had treated him, it was only a matter of time.

Ghiaccio looked back towards Katsuki, who wasn't moving at that point and took a step forward. Izuku shielded him with his body, the person who had previously beat on him like he was nothing, trying to look as big as possible.

"No more, you've done enough." His voice wavered. It was the most pathetic sight that Ghiaccio had ever seen.

Why would he do that?! He should know that Katsuki hated his guts. Why would he go out of his way to protect someone that had bullied him for years. All of those questions flew by in his head, but he knew that they would never be answered, because a number of people had gathered at the entrance of the alleyway.

Most were civilians but there were three people who stood in the front that stood out from the rest. Heroes, just what this situation needed. From their expressions alone Ghiaccio was sure that he was in deep trouble.

He had a lot of explaining to do

* * *

**Oof. Ghiaccio's relationship with Katsuki is only going to get worse before it gets better. I imagined that Katsuki has a lot of resentment towards Ghiaccio not only for, apparently not having a quirk, but also because of what he represents for the family.**

**Ghiaccio is the product of Mitsuki's past mistakes and for anyone who knows even the bare minimum about Japanese family values, is that the honor and family is everything. There have been numerous cases of people who are biracial in Japan not getting equal treatment. I'm sure that even in the MHA world there are still prejudices that exist. Things like that never go away, they just change forms.**

**But Katsuki won't stay this way, he'll grow out of it...eventually.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Whats up my wonderful people! I'm back with another long chapter.**

**I'm happy to say that after this chapter, we have one more to go before we eventually catch up with the main timeline of MHA. I know I've said this before but really its happening.**** I'll tell you now that this chapter was a bit harder to write. I hope that I didn't make Ghiaccio too OOC but I guess the whole point of this fic was to develop his character and make him more mature, or what ever.**

**Idk.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghiaccio expected to see the inside of a cop car, but that wasn't needed, not when you had heroes escorting you to the police interrogation room. He was the aggressor plain and simple, there was no way Ghiaccio could explain away the excessive use of forced used on Katsuki, not when he saw his broken body rushed into an ambulance by stretcher. Izuku briefly wandered into his mind, but the extent of his injuries should have been enough for him to get taken to the hospital for treatment. Inko was going to be out for his head by the end of all of that, Ghiaccio was sure.

So recognizing the situation he was in, Ghiaccio did something that his past self would never have even think about doing; He complied with the police. He drowned his pride and explained the situation, keeping his snappy attitude to the minimum when faced by the consequences by his actions.

Katsuki's injuries were extensive. Broken nose, broken ribs, swelling of the brain, and a numerous amount of other fractures. Those facts alone were enough for Ghiaccio's guilt to deepen and the harsh glares from the police only continued to sting the wound.

He didn't go back home, he wasn't even allowed to leave the interrogation room, not until one of the officers re-entered the room with Inko in tow. Apparently it was initially thought that Ghiaccio had beaten both Izuku and Katsuki, luckily with enough prying by Inko, Izuku was able to give his side of the story. It brought down the hostility wafting off of the surrounding officers, but they stared warily regardless.

He was let go with a warning, walking out into the darkened sky with Inko following from behind. None of them said anything for a while.

"I-I wouldn't blame yourself for this." Inko eventually spoke, turning towards the other with a shaky smile. "Please d-don't take this the wrong way, but your brother needed a wake up call. Treat this as one okay?"

She sniffled, bunching up her coat as she gripped the collar. "Your parents are at the hospital. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

The Musufatsu Medical Center despite all the good it had contributed towards, felt like an oppressive prison. Ghiaccio wanted nothing more than to run for the hills, but the unusually stern expression on Inko's face kept him in line. She walked him towards the main desk and once he knew what room number Katsuki was in, Inko made sure that he got to where he was going.

Ghiaccio had to force himself to even step foot inside of Katsuki's hospital room, though for those who had observed him it seemed like he had just waltzed straight in. He kept his expressions to a minimum, eyes trained on the sleeping face of his younger brother and ignoring the pointed stares of the two other adults in the room. Inko took that time to leave.

The steady beep of the medical machinery were the only things permeating through the thick silence. Ghiaccio made no effort to sit down, he continued to stare at the unconscious body, trying to find the right words to say.

"Is he-"

"In a coma? Yes." Mitsuki sneered. " The doctors had to induce it. They said it was too dangerous to wake up in the condition that he was in."

"..."

"Mom I'm-"

"Takara! Please just..." Mitsuki all but growled with her head in her hands. She took in a sharp breath as her teary eyes turned to focus on her son. Masaru, who sat next to her, rubbed her gently on her shoulders. "Can you wait outside-I-I- oh lord!"

Ghiaccio had never seen a strong woman like Mitsuki cry like she did. It felt as if years of hidden stress just doubled over for her, unleashing itself into the form of a raging waterfall. Ghiaccio shook his head and left, there was only so much grief he could take. His fist connected to the hallway wall. He didn't care about the cracks it caused, or the concerned looks shot at him from the passerby. He had to get out of here, he didn't care where he went as long as he was far away from this mess.

So he left, content with wandering the streets until the sun rose up in the morning. It wasn't his first time navigating the streets, but he had to realize that this world was different. The only things Ghiaccio had to look out for in his old world were groups of thugs and the occasional wide-eyed junkie. Give those types powers he could only imagine the type of strife that would cause on society, then you had villains added into the mix.

Ghiaccio had been approached by a few people, mostly because of the school uniform he still had on. Being a student out at this time of the night basically meant you were a walking target, begging to be taken advantage of. However, he wasn't a pushover and made that blatantly aware to anyone remotely worthy of suspicion. He didn't want anything to push at his mood, but they kept trying.

"Leave me alone."

They had cornered him out of nowhere, out of the prying eyes of the many night goers sauntering in the streets. By the state of their clothing it was clear that they were in desperate times and the look in their eyes said that they'd do anything to get out of it. The leader brandished a pocket knife, eyes glowing a sickly yellow, waving the knife around in a sorry attempt at intimidation. It wasn't working.

"You got money," He stated, giving Ghiaccio a once over. "Give it up and maybe I'll think about it."

His other two hooligans were behind him, close enough to prevent any dash of escape. Ghiaccio growled. These types were a bitch to try and reason with, their minds were already dashed of all common sense. The only way they'd listen now was if it was beaten into their skulls and as time ticked on that was seeming like a more plausible solution.

"You don't want to mess with me." He growled.

The leader laughed. "How cute, hold him down."

An elbow to the gut stopped that action as soon as it started. White Album triggered with break-neck speed, covering Ghiaccio's body by instinct. It amplified his strength and speed, causing him to slam the other thug behind him into the nearest wall. The leader cried out and swung the knife in his hands recklessly in the attempt of saving his buddies, that only got the blade slapped out of his hands and a kick to the groin.

Why did he always let trouble find him? It was a question that he didn't feel like answering. He kicked the leader in the face, causing him to join his friends on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Serves you right." Ghiaccio spat as he fixed his uniform. Regardless of a few smudges it was fine, but a lone washing was needed to get it back to the pristine condition it was before. So he turned on his heel, content with leaving the thugs there. He wouldn't get far for long, in fact he only got as far as the beginning of the exit.

Because he felt hat familiar feeling of eyes tracking his every move.

"You can stop hiding you know." He sighed, not even bothering to turn around when he heard someone jump down to great him.

"You put on quite a show." It was a male voice that was filled with amusement. "I should be surprised but, after what I've already seen, I've only grown more curious."

Ghiaccio quirked an eyebrow and turned around. What did he mean by that?

The answer would come quickly.

He was wearing a sleek skin tight outfit suited for blending in the shadows, and despite that mask hiding his face, he remembered those eyes.

"You," Ghiaccio began. "You're that guy I saved, back at the junkyard."

"The very one." He smiled into a mock bow. "I'm Night-Stalker by the way."

Night-Stalker? How heroic. "Why are you here?"

"That's the question I should be asking you. It's not common to find a junior-high student wandering the streets at this time, you realize the danger you're putting yourself in right?"

Ghiaccio huffed. He could have said the same thing back to the man, but held his tongue. He didn't want to start anything else that night, so he did what any young teen wold do when caught.

"It's none of your business, so don-"

"Stop right there." Ghiaccio had turned around, surprised to find Night-Stalker in front of him with his arms crossed. He took a step back as he stared up at the older man, mind-reeling at what just happened. The muscle definition in his suit made it evident that he was strong and those eyes looked dangerous. He shouldn't have been that strong considering he was on the end of a one sided beat down a few years ago. However the likelihood of him improving was high, still if there was a way out of this mess Ghiaccio would find a way. Even if-

"I don't know what you're planning but I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you out of here. You have a home to go back to right?"

Ghiaccio frowned. Home? Yeah he had a home, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. Clearly his mere existence only brought the new family he had strife right? Did Mitsuki and Masaru even love him? They were a lot better than his original parents that was for sure, but what if it was all an act. A mask hiding the true feelings the felt for him, a burden, the product of a past relationship that should have been cast aside..

"Uh, kid?" Night-Stalker brought Ghiaccio out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Ghiaccio looked at his hand and repeated the question in his mind. Was he okay?

"I-I don't know." He whispered.

* * *

Paris, France, a European city renowned for its major influence in the worlds or art and fashion. However, underneath the shimmering lights and boundless attractions lies an ugly underbelly that no city is safe from. Its criminal underworld was tucked away in the shadows despite its tight hold on everyday life, unbeknownst to the many tourists clambering the streets.

It was dusk, the red sun hiding behind the tree lines as the moon took its place high in the sky, and like any modern city, its roads were full of life. But far away on the other side of the city, the side that is most infamous for its criminal activity, were rows of old and word buildings. Many were made up of small family owned shops, but they were surrounded by flats, whose occupants were less than savory people. Most of the tenants were out for the night, but a select few still had their lights turned on.

On the third floor and fourth door was a dark skinned man, hunkered down in an old leather chair. It was positioned by the main window, which he occasionally peeked out through the blinds, before turning his attention elsewhere.

He wasn't alone, three other men lounged around the room. One positioned by the door and the other two down on a couch, leaning over a small opened suitcase on a wooden table. They appeared to be in deep conversation. The man on the leather chair sniffed and took a puff of the cigarette in his left hand. He exhaled, watching as the smoke curled into the air. The tightness in his gut didn't go away, no matter how much me nursed that bud. His teeth worried at the corner of his mouth before he found the courage to speak.

"Are you two done yet?" He asked tentatively, voice low but stern. One of the men on the couch turned to look at him, hair slicked back and with a scar along his cheek. His green eyes narrowed at him.

"Quit rushing us, or you can kiss your cut goodbye Renard."

Renard backed down, eyes turning downcast and allowing the two on the couch to resume their work. They had been at this for about an hour and Renard wanted nothing more than to kick the goons out, but he was outnumbered. As long as Stag was here he had no say, even if it was his own apartment.

He grumbled to himself as he put out the second cigarette he had in the last forty minutes, when Stag finally stood. Renard watched in silence, hands tapping against the arm rests as Stag strode on over like he has all the time in the world. In his gloved hands were a stack of euro bills, which he counted silently to himself before tying them with a rubber band.

"Here." Stag tossed unceremoniously on Renard's lap. "That should be enough."

One look at the stack was enough for Renard to disagree. He frowned as he took up the stack in his hand. It was him that did all of the dirty work, him alone. He was a thief and a great one at that. There was a reason why he was the best at what he did, and he believed that the best deserved more.

"Be grateful that you got anything at all." Stag sneered. "That look on your face says it all. You took this offer-"

"You mean I was _forced-_"

"And now your stuck with _us_." Stag growled, posture taught with anger. "So deal with it, you don't want to be in more trouble than you already are."

Stag loomed over him, daring for Renard to say something to say anything, but Renard did nothing. He looked away and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He wished that he could go back in time and stop himself from giving himself up, from selling his freedom to these god awful bastards. He should have died, that would have saved himself from the humiliation.

His brooding was interrupted by a small knock on his door. Everyone in the room froze. Stag glanced down at Renard with an accusatory glare but Renard held up his hands, he was just as clueless as everyone in that room. Stag frowned and motioned for the man near the door to check through the peephole. They all waited with bated breath as he did what he was told and after a few long seconds, he turned back towards Stag with a bewildered look on his face. It took a moment for him to put words together but Stag grew impatient.

"Well who is it Bull?"' He hissed.

"It's a kid."

"...A kid?" Stag blinked, clearly not expecting this revelation.

"Yeah." Bull frowned.

There was a long pause before Stag gave the clear for the door to be opened. His subordinate did as he was told, opening the door just enough to fit reveal his full frame but hiding the room from prying eyes outside.

Standing in front of the threshold was a young boy in the early stages of his teen years. He wore a jacket and jeans, with shoes that had seen better days. On his head was a black cap lowered just enough to obscure his eyes, but not enough to hide the green curls hanging down to the nape of his neck. Cioccolata, but none of them in that room knew of his name.

"May I come in?" He asked with a slight Irish accent. He stood there with a smile, like he had been an expected guest.

"Get outta here brat."Bull grunted already closing the door. "Go back to your-"

He grunted, interrupted by an invisible force keeping the door from being closed. It was like an invisible force was holding the door, preventing it from being closed. The kid stepped closer, head upturned to stare into Bull's eyes.

"No, I insist."

The door was thrown open, pushing Bull aside like he was tissue paper. Stag and the other man on the couch turned to face the intruder, while Renard watched with a slack jaw.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you even know what this is?" Stag growled, upholstering a gun hidden inside of his jacket. Cioccolatta wasn't fazed, he stepped forward with bored eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know neither do I care, I'm only here for him." He pointed at Renard.

Stag was floored "What in the world would you want with him?!

"That's none of your concern."

"I don't fucking care! Get him outta here!" Stag ordered as he waved his gun in Bull's followed the order and rushed at the kid, hoping to grab him by the shoulders, but he was on the ground before he knew what was happening. He tensed, feeling a shoe pressing against his neck. Ciccolata stood over him with smirk.

"Now if you value your friend's life, get out. Like I said before, I came for that man over there, the rest of you will only get in my way." He quirked an eyebrow. The kid had a lot of confidence despite being short in size. If what he said was true, then he had no fault in ending Bull's life right there. "So, what will it be?"

Stag stood still, gun aimed at the kid's skull. He took one look at Bull, then at the kid.

He fired without hesitation.

The bullet shot from the barrel but instead of hitting its intended target it bounced away, ricocheting from an invisible surface that no one in the room could see; no one except the boy of course. Stag stared in shock, mouth unhinged as Ciccolatta's foot on Bull's neck started to press down.

"Oh well." He smiled.

Bull's neck broke with a slow and sickening crunch. Ciccolatta stared down at the man as he clawed at his shoe, unable to move and gurgling in desperation. "Your loss."

Stag launched himself at the boy only to get caught in mid air. His body lurched upward by the neck and then slammed back down. The force was enough to crack the wooden floor below. Cioccolata glanced at the man by the couch, ho promptly fled the scene. His shrieks of flight disappearing down the hall.

"Don't worry about them, Renard right?"

The man in question shot a glance at the kid, who slowly sauntered over to him and stood about a foot away. He looked at him with the eyes of a predator, eyes that no normal child should have.

"Who-_What _are you?" Renard hissed sounding way more scared than he should have been at the moment. The kid looked at him and then reared his head back in a short fit of laughter. It took a few seconds for him to calm down, but even then he still had a wicked smile on his lips.

"_What_ am I? Well, I'm an observer of sorts. This world interests me Renard, more than you can even imagine." He breathed, closing the distance between the two of them and leaned in. Renard sat further back into the chair, but he couldn't go as far as he wanted to at that moment. "It's chaotic, but not chaotic enough. I want to add to that chaos and that's where you come in."

Cioccolata stepped back. " I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Night-Stalker"

"Hm?"

"Why do you do it?"

"..."

"What do you mean by 'it'?"

"Why do you fight?"

They were on the roof of one of the many buildings in Musufatsu, sitting on the edge and overlooking the twinkling lights of the cityscape. Ghiaccio held a small can of soda in his hands but he never drank from it, it wasn't even open. He opted to feel the cold condensation running down the cool metal as he watched the form of the other man next to him. He waited patiently as the man mulled over his answer.

Night-Stalker leaned back on his hands and clicked his tongue. "Because its the right thing to do."

Ghiaccio growled, grip on the soda can tightening. He should have expected that answer, it was the same answer he would have gotten out of Yoshirou if he'd been asked the same question. "But why? There's already system that shits out heroes by the second, why bother when there's already a bunch crawling over on the streets?! Besides, you aren't even registered!"

"I don't like being told what to do kid, I never did. Besides, those guys are just glorified policemen." Night-Stalker stood to his feet and stretched. " A real hero fights by whatever means necessary, to protect the community and the ones they love. There's no time to keep appearances"

"But..what if they don't love you? What if they don't care?" Ghiaccio asked and kept himself from looking at the other man. He stilled his eyes, content with staring into the distance and eyeing the passing lights of cars. He could feel Night-Stalker's eyes drill holes into his skull.

"What brought this on?"

Ghiaccio hissed. As much as he hated to admit it, this was a great opportunity to let someone in one what he was feeling. However, he wasn't going to let this be too easy. He gave Night-Stalker a brief overview of the recent events of his life, including some background context of his family. although it wasn't the complete story, Ghiaccio felt some relief in confiding with someone who was virtually a stranger towards him. He would never say any of that stuff to someone he knew on a personal level.

The two of them sat in a long drawn out silence. "It seems to me that your brother is a little piece of shit."

Ghiaccio chuckled. "You got that right, a piece of shit."

"But he's a piece of shit that you care about, am I right?"

Ghiaccio didn't answer.

"Look kid, I know how you feel-"

"Do you, do you really?"

"Hey don't snap at me!" Night-Stalker growled. "I'm trying to help! Kid you actually have something here, unlike me, so don't go and waste it." He crouched down to Ghiaccio's eye level with a deep frown. "If your parents didn't care they would have left you on the side of the road but they've kept you this long, so that should mean something. Don't lose that, you have no idea how many people in this world would kill to have what you have. What you need to do is go home and have a long chat with your parents."

Ghiaccio said nothing but his shaking hands said everything about how he was feeling on the inside. Never in a million years had he have someone talk down to him like that, but in this case it was well needed. That didn't mean he had to like it though. His eyes felt warm as he looked up at Night-Stalker, who stared at him with an unreadable expression. After another pregnant paused he stood back on his feet.

"You have your phone on you right?"

Ghiaccio blinked in confusion. "Yeah, but why-"

"Give me it."

"What?"

"Give. it." Night-Stalker held out a hand. It seemed that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Ghiaccio grumbled as he fished for his phone and unlocked it, handing it over to the silent vigilante who quickly went to work. He tapped on the screen, opening up an app before typing away.

"What are you doing?" Night-Stalker gave no answer. "Hey!"

Night-Stalker handed Ghiaccio his phone back before crossing his arms. Ghiaccio looked down at the phone screen and his eyebrows nearly rose off of his head. On his phone screen was Night-Stalker's contact information.

"Now while I'd like to stay up here with you, I really gotta head back to work." He smirked, waltzing up to Ghiaccio and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ghiaccio looked up at him, for once in his life at loss for words.

Night-Stalker smiled. "If you ever want to talk give me a call, alright?"

He gave Ghiaccio's shoulder a pat and walked off the building's edge. Ghiaccio ran to look over, expecting to see his body hit the ground, but there was nothing but thin air. Night-Stalker simply just vanished.

He stood back and blinked as he listened to the chaotic nighttime sounds of the city around him. Something inside of Ghiaccio shifted, shifted to the point where he heeded Night-Stalker's advice.

He left for home that night.


End file.
